


燔祭与种子

by sicituradmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Royal Flying Corps, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 冬日的拂晓天亮得很迟，此时门洞外依旧是天光熹微，但这处军官防空壕里的烛火足够照亮正抱着手臂靠在门洞边上的青年。也是毛皮飞行大衣，头上戴着飞行帽，和奥姆自己不同的是，他的脸很干净，脸上没有蒙着黑乎乎的油烟，因此奥姆看得清清楚楚。即使在这个时点在这条堑壕里亲眼目睹国王陛下的仪容，他也不会更加震惊了。皇家飞行团战斗机飞行员路·索尔维森与奥姆·玛里乌斯的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自威尔弗莱德·欧文的战争诗篇。
> 
> 皇家飞行团Royal Flying Corps是一战期间的英国陆军航空兵部队，其存续时间为1912-1918年，1918年4月1日与皇家海航RNAS合并建成皇家空军。
> 
> 本故事开始于1917年11月。
> 
> 主角中队均为虚构，如有雷同，实属巧合。
> 
> 部分配角人物为历史真实人物，文后会有附注。

A.C.史蒂文森少尉是个今年八月份才刚满二十岁的新西兰小伙子，他渡海来为宗主国效力，怀揣着爱国热情与对飞行的憧憬热望，熬过了在英国的军事航空学校的地面课程、初级训练、进阶训练等一系列通往一名战斗机飞行员的必经之途，从苏格兰埃尔的战斗学校到阿帕文的中央飞行学校再到法国圣奥梅的第1航空兵站，又终于从这口所谓的“飞行员池塘”里被挑选出来，打包装车塞到了前线中队。但他的摩拳擦掌的斗志和信心满满很快遭到了现实的无情挫伤。自打来65中队报到那日起已经过去整整两个月了，他还没有收获任何战果，而他已经报销了两架“几维”--他管他的S.E.5a叫“几维一世”，“几维二世”，依次类推，如果他还能继续报销第三架座机，他还会管她叫“几维三世”。众所周知，几维是新西兰土产的一种不会飞的鸟，队友建议他试着改改名号，觉得给飞机取这个名字可能有些不太“合适”，但倔强的新西兰小伙拒绝了这项提议，认为这是不能妥协的原则性问题。他们是两个月前从圣奥梅的机场改派到北克莱尔马莱的，差不多就和史蒂文森报到的日子前后脚。这座新机场距离圣奥梅约七英里远，呈L形，坐落于一块山坡上，边界围挡着树篱，一侧是高耸的树木，参谋人员选择此地做机场时肯定没有考虑过要把它用于降落一架S.E.5。这款皇家飞行团最新式的、配备了机枪射击协调装置的战斗机在年中才开始陆续装备主力战斗机中队，替换了他们原有的纽波特，但直到接近入冬，S.E.5一直不太稳定，11月引入了标准化的康斯坦丁内斯科火控装置后，虽使用防冻油润滑，机枪卡膛问题在冷天气里仍比夏季更为突出了，有的飞行员则担心故障后的维克斯机枪射出的子弹会把自己的螺旋桨叶片打断，加上引擎空中熄火的状况频出，遭到很多老纽波特飞行员的抱怨；尽管她有着惊人的、凌驾目前各国一切现役战斗机之上的速度，近地面时速能达到125英里，比信天翁和福克三翼机都要快，机动性完爆信天翁，操控的灵活和转弯的敏捷上虽略逊纽波特，其附加的速度与火力却足以使她成为一款极具优势的战斗机，在15000英尺高度以上表现尤佳。而在这一切生来具有的优点和有待克服的毛病之外，她的另一个使人烦恼不堪的个性却几乎比她所有的优点或是毛病还要广受瞩目，那便是S.E.5太难降落了。在入驻新家的第一天早晨，65中队的大部分飞行员都对能否顺利降落山坡上的北克莱尔马莱机场感到发怵，他们祈祷自己不是第一个报销飞机的，纷纷扫视伙伴，揣测谁会是这第一个，即使他们中的老资格王牌也不例外。可以说S.E.5在表现出抗拒大地这方面的坏脾气上对人一视同仁，因此史蒂文森坚持认为他的几维是无辜的。

11月24日那天，他所在的A小队队长兼代理中队长奥姆·玛里乌斯上尉突然询问他是否已有战果，在他惭愧地给出否定答案时，上尉提议次日单独带他出去巡逻，以便他能尽早获得自己的首个战果，对于新手这是至为关键的第一步。谁知次日起飞前他的飞机升降舵控制偏偏临时出现了故障，短时间内无法修好，也就无法跟上业已先行起飞的队长，导致这次计划泡汤，奥姆·玛里乌斯上尉是自己出去自己回来了。25日奥姆归来后史蒂文森上前解释和道歉，奥姆只是不以为意地说，“没有关系，明早再来。”当晚他在军官室里要求一位志愿者次日凌晨跟他出去，他解释道65中队所处战区有一个前线师抱怨每天固定会有德军的双座飞机飞过堑壕，对堑壕步兵形成骚扰，这是德军攻击机单位的飞机，其目的在于袭扰堑壕制造伤亡和挫伤士气，他从该师朋友那里接到了非官方的请求，决定对此有所行动，所以针对11月26日凌晨的非正式巡逻他要求一位志愿者跟随，史蒂文森联想到之前泡汤的计划和上尉所说的“明早再来”，立刻自告奋勇做这个志愿者，奥姆同意了。后来了解到的事实是，当日凌晨5点30分他俩击落的那架双座并非德军攻击机单位的，而是炮兵观察单位的。

史蒂文森至今仍清晰记得那个早晨所发生的一切。

奥姆·玛里乌斯不是一位和蔼可亲、热衷同部下打成一片的长官，尽管军方档案里没有显示他来自哪一个古老的贵族谱系(有些参军的贵族子弟为了避免麻烦会使用化名、编造家庭信息掩人耳目，从而达成顺利入伍的目的)，这个一丝不苟的金发青年的容貌仪态、生活习惯、行为举止却在在证明他绝不可能出身平民家庭，见过他的人都不禁暗自揣测，他的真实名姓里理应带有诸如“勋爵”、“尊敬的XX阁下”一类的荣誉前缀，这并不是说这位年轻的玛里乌斯先生爱摆派头，相反，虽然有时过于严肃、沉默，他待人接物却是纯出自然、毫不矫揉造作的庄重大方，真正的贵族气质是无法掩盖的，就像包裹在灰扑扑的粗布里的明珠宝石依旧是明珠宝石；尽管他从不透露家里情况，鲜少或几乎不谈论自身，普遍意见里他是一位尽职尽责、公平无私的中队管理者，也是一位卓有效率的巡逻队长，65中队已经是他在西线所服役的第三个中队，在他名下挂有39个战果，胸前佩戴的MC与DSO勋略上镶有代表两次获得的玫瑰形勋饰。而取得这一切醒目成就时他年方二十，与史蒂文森同龄。战争锻炼人，奥姆·玛里乌斯就是最好的范例。中队长杰克·海伍德-朗斯代尔少校在11月初负伤进了医院，如果他不能很快出来，那么联队指挥部无疑会把玛里乌斯上尉晋升，让他正式接管65。一个像他这样的王牌和老飞行员继续留在小队队长位置上是一种资源浪费。

11月26日凌晨5点10分，两架S.E.5a从克莱尔马莱起飞，之前奥姆已叮嘱过史蒂文森，让他在后头跟紧他，不要偏离掉队，如果他晃动机翼，就说明已经发现敌踪，他会做出第一轮攻击，如果事情顺利，他会解决掉机枪手，那么第二轮攻击将由史蒂文森跟进发动。这是奥姆带新手的惯例，非常形象地使人联想到母鹰将失去反抗能力的猎物喂给练习爪牙的雏鹰的场景。事情确实进行得很顺利，他们在不到20分钟后越过战线，不久即逮到一架涂装成黄黑色的双座独自行进在拂晓冰蓝色的夜空中，在己方阵地上空，这架敌机显得悠闲自在，毫无防范意识，浑然未觉死神临头；奥姆高速俯冲逼近，犹如猛禽扑击小兽，在它来得及反应之前维克斯机枪喷吐的火舌干脆利落地敲掉了后座机枪手，随后拉开，让机尾紧蹑的新西兰人发动致命一击。那架倒霉的双座右舷冒出一簇火光，不到两秒内，火光猛地膨胀蔓延开来，机身瞬间燃成一团火球，距离如此之近，史蒂文森几乎能“看见”驾驶舱里飞行员恐怖绝望的眼神，他感到胃里一阵收缩，与此同时奥姆招呼他回去会合的哨声响起，他止住跟随坠落的受害者继续俯冲的势头，拉升起“几维三世”，最后向下眺望了一眼，拖拽着火焰与浓烟的残骸迅速缩小，消失在了黑色的大地背景里。

但此时意外发生了。阵地上惊醒的高炮群打破了片刻前沉寂的天空，密集的弹幕在他们脚底下爆炸，就在史蒂文森追随奥姆向高处爬升掉头往战线上飞回途中，他突然察觉到奥姆的座机有什么不对劲，几乎就在那一刹那，他惊恐地眼睁睁看着它的右下翼突然断裂脱落，迎面向他飞过来，几乎是擦着他的起落架掠过，他大气也不敢喘一口，对着眼前发生的这一幕恐怖景象目瞪口呆，完全被吓住了。当时他们正身处15000英尺高度，幸运的是距离战线已不远，只要能控制住飞机滑翔到英军前沿阵地，他们就能得到救援；但是奥姆的飞机已然摔下去了，他条件反射性紧跟着飞了下去，目睹它下坠过程中很快就陷入了右向尾旋，看起来已经完全失控……后来的分析是这架新近刚从圣奥梅补充来的S.E.5有可能在高速俯冲攻击时机翼结构已受到影响，又遭受了高炮炮弹爆炸时震荡彻底松脱，又或者是被弹片直接切断，无论哪种原因，鉴于B465已摔成残骸，永远也无法确证了。而对当日清晨的史蒂文森而言，他的头脑里根本无暇思考这一点，因为在头顶上空，一架信天翁发现了他们所处的窘境……

1917年11月26日将是奥姆毕生难忘的一天。并非因为他头一次遭遇如此险情，这在当时并不是多么罕见的意外，空战中的战损是一方面原因，技术局限和设计缺陷是另一方面原因，还有人为原因，由于建造装配环节的偷工减料和玩忽职守，诸如用湿材、螺钉错位、连接松散等弊病，压力一大就有可能发生结构断裂乃至高速状态下的空中解体，有很多飞行学员在训练阶段就因此类事故丧生。就个人经验，他飞布里斯托尔折断过上机翼的支杆，飞纽波特着陆时折断过轮轴，风力太强把飞机刮翻折断过上机翼和支杆，最严重的一次是在短暂担任中央飞行学校教官期间，驾驶一架纽波特17演示垂直俯冲射击地面目标时下机翼脱落。跟这一次的情况很像，不同的是这一次置身于敌境上空。在飞机从15000英尺摔到离地面仅余数百英尺这段时间里，他尝试过种种应急措施均告无效，无法止住右向尾旋的势头，最后他被迫从坐舱探出半边身体，左脚踩在左侧下层机翼上，右脚留在坐舱里，左手抓住左侧中央支杆，右手抓着操纵杆，借以抵消飞机右旋之力，他成功了！B465在飞速坠落到距离地面五百英尺处被他夺回了控制权，但机翼已缺失不可能再抬升飞起来，飞机还是往下坠落但可以操控了，英军堑壕就在视野正前方，他勉强滑翔到己方阵地附近，离地大概10英尺时跳机了。

飞机贴着堑壕上空掠过，倒栽进一处洼地里，爆发出一声轰隆巨响，而他掉进了步兵堑壕，接连打了好几个滚缓冲那股势头，他感到浑身疼痛，尽管包裹在毛皮飞行大衣里，戴着帽子戴着手套，受些磕碰撞伤恐怕难免。等到终于静止下来，他正试图爬起来时，眼前突然多出了一双手。

他听到一个年轻、柔和、带了点惊讶的嗓音说道：“真令人印象深刻！我从来没见过如此精彩的着陆方式。”说到“着陆”一词时，声音里有了明显的笑意。

奥姆犹豫了一下才伸手搭在那双手上，随即被拉了起来，那是双坚定、强有力的手，即使隔着手套也能感觉到，拉他的动作却很轻柔。他没来得及望向它们的主人，也无暇顾及内心深处微妙的触动，站直身体后立即退开两步，拍了拍身上的灰土，拽下风镜，对面前正瞪大眼睛直愣愣盯着他看的两名堑壕步兵说：“请问可以借用下电话吗？”

“当然可以。”回答的是站在稍远处的另一个人，和先前的声音不是同一个。奥姆抬眼望去，大概是名军官，他想。他需要尽快通知梅斯菲尔德，他不知道史蒂文森怎么样了，新西兰小伙子起先是追着他下来的，然后就不见了，他隐隐听到了上空的机枪射击声，肯定是和德国人交手了，问题在于对方是单独行动还是一个编队，这使他感到担忧。

“谢谢，劳烦您。”

他跟着那名军官走进了一处像是指挥部的防空壕。

现在应该还不到6点，他掏出怀表确认，他们是5点10分起飞，预定的正常返回时间是6点40分。他拿起话筒开始拨号。

“请接克莱尔马莱65中队办公室。”他报了代号。

梅斯菲尔德很快就接起了电话，副官听到他的声音显得很吃惊：“奥姆？你怎么会打电话过来？你现在在哪里，发生了什么事，你还好吗？安德鲁和你在一起吗？”

“我在我们自己人的堑壕里，在费斯蒂贝尔前面，我的座机出了点问题。安德鲁不在这里，我现在不知道他的情况，我们分开前他和敌人交上了手。我会尽快回去，要是他返回机场，你让他不要担心，我安然无恙。”

挂掉电话，他再次向等候在边上的军官道了谢：“非常冒昧，但是，我是否可以借辆车子？我的飞机已经报销了。白天的时候我会让人来处理残骸。”

“要是你不介意，我可以载你回去。”

是伸手拉他起来的人。

奥姆转过身，他的视线撞进了另一双视线。

他什么也想不起来了。

冬日的拂晓天亮得很迟，此时门洞外依旧是天光熹微，但这处军官防空壕里的烛火足够照亮正抱着手臂靠在门洞边上的青年。也是毛皮飞行大衣，头上戴着飞行帽，和奥姆自己不同的是，他的脸很干净，脸上没有蒙着黑乎乎的油烟，因此奥姆看得清清楚楚。

即使在这个时点在这条堑壕里亲眼目睹国王陛下的仪容，他也不会更加震惊了。

“……我的飞机留在贝蒂讷，我从那里开车过来的，我们可以先到贝蒂讷，然后我把车子借给你，不过开回去要很久啊。顺便说，你要不要先坐下来休息一会，喝杯热茶？这位是诺森伯兰燧发枪手团的罗柏·格雷厄姆上尉，他是负责这条堑壕的英军指挥官，也是我的朋友。我是路·索尔维森，44中队。”

不疾不徐地给出提议和做完这番自我介绍，这位路·索尔维森已经走到了他面前，距离他不到一臂之远。他比他略微高一点，目测大概有5英尺11英寸，就在短暂的一眼对视里，奥姆猜想他的发色应该是深色的，因为他的眉睫在火光下是栗色或金棕色。他下意识地向侧后方微微退了半步，避免与他直接打照面，随后他想到对方看不到他的脸，松了口气的同时又不禁暗自有些焦躁：即使这个人表现出来的友好与热心肠是合情合理、克制有度的，他的眼神却丝毫没有掩饰他的兴味盎然，他显然对他感到了好奇。

如果有任何飞行员以这种着陆方式出现在奥姆眼前，他也会感到好奇的。他不能为此责怪任何人，但为什么偏偏是路·索尔维森？他在这个时点跑到前线壕里干什么呢？

他已经在法国服役了两轮，加总有一年零两个月出头，既然他们此前从未碰面过，现在又为什么要让他见到他？

他的脸和姓氏都使他非常不自在，这个地方却不能给予他安静思考的空间。坐下来喝杯热茶？他的确需要热茶，想念壁炉边的老扶手椅，但不是在这处陌生的地盘，被这个叫路·索尔维森的青年目光炯炯地观察着，他谢谢他们的帮助与好意，但他需要尽快离开，返回他的中队。

“谢谢你们的帮助与好意，上尉。”他不知道索尔维森的军衔，因此转向了格雷厄姆上尉，“很抱歉，我想我需要尽快离开，返回我的中队。”他坦率地直承了想法，“降落的时候我有大致计算了下方位，我判断这里是在费斯蒂贝尔前面？我不是很确定这点。”他看到上尉点了点头，“这里到我的机场有相当一段距离，开车返回想必耗时不短，要是我能尽早动身……”他终于转过头直视路·索尔维森。

“抱歉，罗柏，看来今天喝不到茶了，我改日再找你。”

“没有关系，等下次机会，你总能找到机会和老朋友喝杯茶的，对吗？”格雷厄姆笑着说，“我会在这里呆上至少四天，任何时候都欢迎你来，而且我保证，我煮茶的手艺比以前更胜一筹。”

“对此我从不质疑。”

两人握了手。“需要什么直接打电话到布律埃，我给你带过来。”索尔维森最后交代。

上尉执意亲自把他俩送到交通壕入口，分别时他也和奥姆握了手。他上唇留着短髭，看起来可能比实际年龄要老，大约三十上下，身材高瘦，帽檐下是一张发红的饱经风霜的脸，说话不多，却很沉着，很显然是个老兵。

“他是个好人，每个人只要和他相处上一小会就会立刻喜欢上他，我说罗柏，我是在29中队的时候认识他的，差不多一年前。罗柏已经在前线呆了快三年。我们没有很多见面的机会。他知道我在布律埃，一派到这里就设法联络上了我，他的营部驻扎在贝蒂讷，离布律埃不远。”

他们往二线壕走。

“非常抱歉，因为我的缘故……”

“我并不是特意大清早来找他喝茶的，和你一样，凌晨我也在外头。”

“独自一人？”

“是的。我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“……奥姆·玛里乌斯，65中队。”

“噢，我知道你，39个击坠记录，非常醒目的战绩，但今天之前我从未见过你。”

这就是他不愿意自曝其名的缘故。他知道39个战果在战斗机部队里意味着什么，会给他的名字罩上何等的光环，VC英雄艾尔伯特·波尔上尉的最终战果是44个，包括43架敌机和1只观察气球，从数据层面看，显然用不了多久他就能赶上波尔。自打进入航空兵服役以来，他专心干活认真公务，竭力保持低调，但数据在军内是无法掩藏的，即便拿他自己来说，虽然并不是那么在意提升战果这件事本身，能追赶上波尔的念头还是令他感到了些许兴奋。值得庆幸的是，和波尔的处境不同，他永远也不会沦为战争宣传的焦点人物，更不会有一位父亲在这件事上推波助澜，拜皇家飞行团对宣传个体持冷淡态度所赐，他得以像大多数王牌那样在公众视线里隐形，在祖国大后方默默无闻，同时又切实地在做着自己有能力去做、并且做好的事，这已经是他所能设想的最好的情况，倘若要在皇家飞行团内部也完全隐去声名，除非碌碌无为，一事无成。

在费斯蒂贝尔坐上车后，索尔维森谈起了凌晨的巡逻。“你的飞机出了什么问题？引擎熄火？”他说的是最常见的故障。听到奥姆的回答后，他侧过头看了他一眼，又是那副兴味盎然的神气：“你怎么应付它的？”

在传授同袍经验这点上，奥姆从不吝惜言辞和时间，他是飞行学校里那些最富于耐心的教官之一，能把一项技术操作解释得尽善尽美、细致入微，绝不让聆听的学员产生半点误解。“当时我并不确定这样做会有效果，它就像是……”

“死马当成活马医？”索尔维森接口道。

“对。”这形容倒是恰如其分。

“你是一位非常冷静、也非常勇敢的飞行员。没几个人在那种情况下还能做到像你一样头脑清醒、果断采取行动。”索尔维森的赞扬是真心实意的。

这并不是他第一次听到此类赞美之词。“那么……你怎么会在前线壕里？”他换了个话题，要是他能看到他的袖口或肩章，他就不用在称谓上犯难了。

“叫我路，要是你愿意，我的朋友们都这样叫我。”晨光从副驾驶座一侧的车窗照射进来，现在他能确定了，那双正凝视他的眼睛是蓝色的，就像头顶清晨的天空，真诚，坦率，却并不咄咄逼人。

“我去费斯蒂贝尔，是为了搜寻今早我击落的一架敌机。我很幸运，我在4点30分出来，45分就在战线附近发现了它，就像我们，一个早起者。没有太多麻烦。我看见它掉下去了，于是我就飞到附近的贝蒂讷，把飞机停在那儿，开车沿路来找。我本来可以报告方位，天亮后让地面部队去找，我猜我是想起了在费斯蒂贝尔前面的罗柏，打算顺道去探访他。”

“你找到它了？”DFW，或者是架单座，奥姆心不在焉地想。今天早上，他刚刚获得了他的第40个战果，也是安德鲁·史蒂文森的首个战果，他是个好小伙，他希望他能毫发无损地返回克莱尔马莱，带他出来、带他回去，原本是他的责任，让这个小伙子孤身陷入某个德军编队的包围圈里绝不是他的预设局面。

他的下机翼脱落了，这是桩意外，无法预计。但也许不全然是桩意外。

今天早晨的事，还有前几天发生的那件事，使他开始反省起近来是不是有些疏忽大意了。

“是的。我找到他了。离这里不太远的某个地方。”路回答道。

“一架信天翁？死了？”他注意到他用的是单数人称。

“是的。一个小家伙，不会超过二十岁，几乎就是个孩子。一只小狗跟他呆在一块，也死了。”

奥姆不易察觉地微微皱了下眉，对路说这句话时的语调不以为然。

二十岁在战场上不算孩子了，在战斗机飞行员里尤其不算，九月份维尔纳·沃斯死了，在孤身一人对抗56中队至少六名王牌的英勇战斗中阵亡，杀死他的亚瑟·莱斯-戴维斯在上个月底失踪，两人都只有二十岁，波尔成两军闻名的顶尖王牌时不到二十岁，今年六月上旬追授VC时年仅二十。奥姆跟他们三个同龄，他不知道路多大，看起来理应不会比他大很多，他的中队长海伍德-朗斯代尔少校也就二十五。

而且，他永远也不会随身带只狗上天。

要是你连为自己负责的能力都没有，那么为什么要这样做呢？一只狗显然没有自主意志，不能作出赞同或者拒绝。

但他保持了沉默。

对他而言，路·索尔维森是个陌生人。他对他一无所知，除了那张脸和那个姓氏。

他们在贝蒂讷分道扬镳，路开走了停在陆军兵站里的S.E.5，把车子给了奥姆。他没提他该怎么还车，好像完全忘记了这回事，经奥姆提醒后，他也只是不在意地说，我们还会再见面的，等那时候再说吧，奥姆无言以对。那不是军队里的车辆，也许是他从法国人那里购买的，或者以别的什么方式弄到手的，总之他根本没放在心上。“也许这就是美国人的行事作风。”奥姆心想，尽量忽略了让他心烦意乱的某句话。


	2. Chapter 2

天还没亮，史蒂文森就被楼下留声机里流泻出的噪音吵醒了。他从床上坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，掀开窗帘一角瞥了眼地平线上玫瑰色的夜空，近处一切都还笼罩在混沌的黑暗里，但并不是绝对的黑暗与静谧，早在飞行员起床之前，一贯辛苦的地勤们就已经起来忙碌了。他发了一阵呆，才想起今天用不着早起；听见对床的汤姆含糊地咒骂了句什么，翻身朝里，把被子蒙在脑袋上，试图继续呼呼大睡，床板被碾得嘎吱作响。但是噪音绵绵不绝，锲而不舍，穿透一层木头地板，钻进每间寝室里，男声和女声伴随着悠扬的乐曲深情对唱“倘若世间唯有卿，倘若世间唯有君”，不消片刻楼道里响起了更多被吵醒的人们烦躁的抱怨声和诅咒声。

这惯性扰民的讨厌鬼是C小队队长比利·加涅特上尉，他在出发去拂晓巡逻之前常常会播放他所钟爱的流行歌曲唱片，中队里的其他成员饱受荼毒之余也曾告到海伍德-朗斯代尔少校面前，也曾尝试以彼之道还治彼身，一方乐此不疲，一方消极应战，最后还是后者败下阵来，即使睡不了懒觉，他们也更愿意把这起飞之前的宝贵的半小时空档用来做除开听唱片之外的任何事，所幸他们也只需熬过这半小时。在等待第一线曙光乍现的这些清晨里，慵懒混合着困倦催生出一种对德皇的极大恼怒，他是唯一一个要为此种不愉快处境负责任之人，结果是你能听到粗俗的咒骂声不绝于耳，但只要飞行员越过战线开始追踪敌人，大家就又快快乐乐起来，老威利也因为提供了这种美妙的运动而得到谅解。

昨天安德鲁·史蒂文森度过了有生以来最艰难的一天。他亲眼目睹自己的队长坠机，惊恐万状之际又被敌机追打不休，S.E.5的油箱被射穿，喷出的油料糊了他一脸，而身后机枪仍在疯狂射击，鼓足勇气拼尽全力越过战线迫降在最近的一座友军机场时，他几乎就要当场哭出来了。机械士给他维修间隙，他跑去打电话给克莱尔马莱方面，当梅斯菲尔德告诉他奥姆迫降在英军堑壕里没有伤损，并且对他能平安归来表示欣慰时，悲愤交集骤然转为欣喜若狂的情绪又几乎使他当场崩溃。奥姆在晚些时候从贝蒂讷回来，晚间宣布次日的巡逻任务安排时，他仍然照常带领早上八点开始的中队第一场正式巡逻，由于他的座机已经损毁，他暂时借用了轮休的B小队队长梅贝里上尉的座机，尽管史蒂文森所在的A小队按照安排要参与这第一场巡逻，史蒂文森却被奥姆排除出名单，分派给了他另外一项任务——到圣奥梅把一架补充飞机开回来。到了今天早上他感觉稍好了一点，但只要一回想起来，心脏仍会怦怦跳。他懂得这是奥姆有意给他一个缓冲的时间，感激之余他暗自在心里为自己鼓劲：一定要尽快完成任务，争取参加A小队今天的第二轮巡逻。如果昨天那样的险境他都能熬过，还有什么样的难关不能克服？

康布雷战役在11月20日展开，RFC多个前线中队被投入作战，主要是执行对地攻击任务，轰炸德军阵地、机场和炮兵部队，袭扰步兵等，经常需要低空或超低空飞行，冒着被地面防空火力击落的大风险，因此基本是骆驼中队和DH.4/DH.5中队在干活，但是S.E.5a中队也不是都闲置了，例如吉米·麦克库登所在的精英中队56中队也在作战序列里，他们主要是执行攻击巡逻任务，还有攻击德军观察气球——它们是炮兵的眼睛，11月下旬中段德军开始反攻后同样投入了他们的航空兵力量，这时S.E.5a中队就要与敌机杠上了，但相对索普维斯和德哈维兰们，S.E.5在这场战役里的角色不是主要的。包括65中队在内的S.E.5a中队大都被保留为后备力量。尽管如此，他们仍自觉加强了每日的巡逻频率和密度。

早餐后史蒂文森搭上了一辆往返两地运送补给的小货车，抵达圣奥梅后他顺道去探访了飞行学校时期的同学比利·霍兰，他们一起从多佛乘船跨越海峡来到布罗涅，又从布罗涅一起搭火车来到圣奥梅，但是比利去了别的中队留在了圣奥梅机场。他在比利的中队军官室呆了一小会，喝了杯热茶，简短聊了点别后境况，就匆匆道了再见，去办他来第1航空兵站要办的正事了。无论如何，两个人至今都还活着，就是足够值得高兴的事儿了，老人们告诫说前线飞行员的平均寿命仅有两周左右，新手最容易死并且死得很快，但在目睹过堑壕步兵的悲惨生活后，史蒂文森认为进了航空兵部队的自己已经幸运多了。

回到克莱尔马莱，A、C小队还在外头，他们要到上午9点半才会返航。预定带领第二场巡逻的梅贝里和B小队的其他成员都待在军官室里，有的围在壁炉边烤火聊天，有的坐在安静的角落写信或写日记。史蒂文森进门时，梅贝里听见动静回头看是他，打招呼让他过去坐。昨晚上他还买酒请他喝，庆祝他的第一架战果。梅贝里是他来65中队认识的第一个人，当时上尉就站在指挥部大门外，敞着外套前襟，双手插在裤兜里，站姿吊儿郎当，嘴里叼着烟斗，刚下车的史蒂文森拎着行李问路，上尉指给他中队长办公室方位，史蒂文森是头一次见到前线飞行员这般邋遢不整洁的模样，多少有些好奇，忍不住回头多打量了两眼，却接触到一双和煦的蓝眼睛正朝他微笑。这友善真诚的笑容像阳光照进来，无形中舒缓了他激动又紧张的心情。两个月余相处下来，梅贝里仍旧是整个中队里他最喜爱的人之一，他的战友们各有各的优点和好处，但这位剑桥毕业生、前查德豪斯年轻教员跟别的人都不一样。也许是当教师的缘故，他对人有一种特别的耐心和包容。他和奥姆是关系很近的私人朋友，史蒂文森一点也不奇怪，像他那样的人谁会不喜爱呢，他能轻易靠近人的心，即便是奥姆。

“现在好点了吗？”梅贝里含笑问他。

“好多啦。”在这些老兵面前，他时不时会为自己的幼稚和生涩感到难为情。

“对你有好处，小安德鲁，”这是罗柏·斯图尔特，他总是叫他小安德鲁，因为中队里还有一位大安德鲁，比他老三岁的安德鲁·本森，“我预感到你的第三架几维能活相当长一段时间了，既然昨天那种情况它都能毫发无伤。”

“……我的几维三世负伤了。”他实事求是地说。

“只是油箱被射穿而已，你应该庆幸德国人当时没用曳光弹，或者更糟糕的燃烧弹。那样你就不是迫降在别个机场了，你会变成一只香喷喷的烤几维。”

史蒂文森默然了一瞬，别扭地说：“我们才不烤几维……”

斯图拍拍他肩膀：“这只是修辞手法，别太介意，换作是理查德我就说烤火鸡了，要是那帮澳洲佬我就会说烤袋鼠……你吃过烤火鸡和烤袋鼠没有？听说毛利人喜欢吃几维……”

斯图爱开玩笑，史蒂文森知道他没有恶意，虽然事涉新西兰人不可侵犯的宝贝国鸟，他还是强忍住反驳的欲望，闭嘴没接话。

“好啦斯图，你别逗他啦！昨天对他真是够呛的一天……他们回来了！”打圆场的梅贝里忽然站了起来，与此同时其他人也都听到了空气里传来的隐隐的震动，是飞机引擎的轰鸣声。

约莫五分钟后，A、C小队的飞行员们陆续走了进来，敞开的门外扑进一股夹杂着浓烈汽油味与机油味的寒风，一下子多了十来个或精神高涨或垂头丧气的大小伙子，壁炉边和吧台边顿时变得拥挤热闹起来，酒保忙着问候每一位归来的人，提供他们想要的任何取暖的热饮或酒。走在最后头的奥姆跟枪炮官弗雷德里克·洛思罗普中尉一起进门，两人正讨论着什么，奥姆朝梅贝里他们点点头，目光落到史蒂文森脸上时停留了一会，随即又转向梅贝里：“埃迪，你进来一下。”说着推门进办公室去了。

直到B小队升空后，史蒂文森才找到空档，跟奥姆请求参加A小队11点40分的第二轮巡逻，上尉答应了，没有多说一句话。这就是他的方式：不尚虚言，多干实事。

奥姆不苟言笑、严肃沉默的性情在整个基地是尽人皆知的，他的这种性情在一开始会给人一种拒人于千里之外的隔阂感，尤其容易令刚来的新人发怵，但接触一段时间后就会明白，他并不是刻意地待人冷漠，而是天性不善于与人接近，表现出热络，私底下在社交场合几乎可以说是拘谨、封闭的，整个中队里除了中队长杰克、埃迪·梅贝里，可能只有副官兼记录官乔治·梅斯菲尔德离他近一点。军官室里靠近壁炉的位置有把扶手椅是他专享的，大家都自觉不去占据它，夜晚有时候他会从办公室里出来，独个儿坐在那里烤烤火，大家也都自觉不去打扰他。还在圣奥梅那会有一回65中队的飞行员小伙子们集体跑到亚眠度假，在波弗尔饭店大肆奢侈挥霍了一顿，很久以后才从当日携带经费的中队会计那里得知，还是他不慎说漏了嘴，付账单的钱没从军官室经费里走，而是来自梅斯菲尔德，是从奥姆的部队薪金和津贴里直接扣的，但他本人并没有参与那场宴会，即是说，他连请客吃饭这种事都是在背后默默做的。

史蒂文森刚到北克莱尔马莱时，曾希望自己能分到梅贝里上尉的小队里，或者希望自己要去的小队队长是那位蓝眼睛、笑容和煦的英国人。背井离乡来到异国他乡的战场上，跟一群陌生的来自帝国各个角落的人们并肩战斗，他凭本能地认为，如果自己的直属长官性情和蔼，上下级和同僚之间能和睦相处，不生嫌隙，那么战地生活对于他来说就要容易许多。渡海来英国之前，父母就谆谆教诲他要与人为善，在部队里要多听多干少惹麻烦，尽管新西兰人多半心胸开阔，性格坚毅，安德鲁作为一个愣头青小伙子，却正处在最倔强和固执己见的年纪里，父母肯定没少担忧他。战场塑造人，可是首先人要捱得过，活下来，才谈得上被塑造成什么模样，是好是坏。他得知自己被分到了奥姆·玛里乌斯上尉的A小队，还忍不住产生过一丝隐约的失望之情。梅贝里告诉他，他的小队指挥官是第一流的战斗机飞行员和巡逻队长，鼓励他好好干时，他才终于回复了一点雀跃期待的心情。当时奥姆正在国内休假，代理小队的是美国人理查德·斯普林斯中尉，因此也是斯普林斯充当他最初的战地教学飞行里的教官，带着他第一次跨越战线，尝试到被“阿奇”狂轰滥炸的滋味。奥姆回来西线后，一连十数日，天气恶劣到飞机根本无法执行有效的战线巡逻或跨越战线的攻击巡逻任务，绝大部分时间里飞行员们都囤在地面听讲座，等到10月中下旬65中队才找着机会进行了几轮OP，史蒂文森获得了一架分享的“DRIVEN DOWN”，又在与斯普林斯、室友汤姆·林赛结队进行拂晓巡逻时获得了另一架，但这两次都仅仅具有士气价值，增强了他的信心，而不能被作为战果算入他的个人记录，因为英军只接受“摧毁敌机”、“俘虏敌机”、“迫使敌机失控坠落”这三种“将敌机撵出战场”的胜利形式，仅“迫使敌机坠落”并不算胜利。实际上“失控坠落”是否该算作战果也有争议，因为失控的敌机可能最终摔毁，也可能在下坠过程中又恢复控制。随着战况的加剧，频繁跨越战线进入敌方空域作战的英军飞行员击落敌机后很难有条件尾随下去确认敌机是否损毁，故而将“迫使敌机失控坠落”也算作战果，既是为了公平，也是出于鼓舞士气的目的。11月初中队长在一场激烈的遭遇战中打爆一架福克三翼机，使另一架起火坠落，自己也负了伤，机腹下方袭来的机枪弹穿透坐舱形同虚设的一层薄薄屏障和座椅，击中他的大腿和臀部，捱到机场降落后立即被送进了医院，在医院手术床上他指明由奥姆暂代职责。

尽管身在中队长位置原则上是要减少频繁的空勤，因为中队长首先是一个中队的管理者，其次才是一名战斗机飞行员与巡逻队长，他的职责有比“追求战果”更广的范围，但无论杰克还是奥姆，他们都不是循规蹈矩、愿意“飞”办公桌的人。代理中队长职务给奥姆增添了一部分无法推卸的工作，确实使他留在地面的时间比以往更多了，但他保留了杰克在时的传统，即例行的每日第一场正式巡逻和中队规模的巡逻行动必须由他亲自带队。这种情况下，史蒂文森压根就没指望奥姆会特别注意到他，惯例上作为中队长很少会与中队内的新兵部下发生直接的个人联系，他顶多会跟他们握握手，说几句鼓励的话，然后就把他们交给了各小队的队长，在A小队目前就是斯普林斯暂代队长，起初也确实如此。中队长亲自带尚未获得战果的新手出去，进行一对一战地教学任务，或者直白地说，把猎物喂到他嘴里，这种情形超出了史蒂文森的预期，使他受宠若惊。

严格来说，他跟奥姆并不熟稔，从10月初奥姆休假结束返回法国迄今，两人几乎谈不上有什么私底下接触的机会，奥姆对待他的态度也跟对待中队里其他成员没有两样。或许他就是这样一位长官，对所有人都一视同仁地尽职尽责、不露言表地关注着，或许保守内敛的性情使他不像梅贝里那样容易第一时间博得人好感，也不像外放强势、总是精力蓬勃的杰克·海伍德-朗斯代尔少校那样容易感染他人，但是战场上有千千万万性情各异的各级指挥官，你要多么幸运才能碰到一位疯杰克，一位埃迪·梅贝里，或是一位奥姆·玛里乌斯？

史蒂文森觉得自己足够幸运了。

 

11月27日：昨天见到了44中队的路·索尔维森。他是个美国飞行员，驻扎在布律埃机场。我想他应该就是……

奥姆停下笔，定定地看着日记本上潦草的字迹有两分钟，摇了摇头，伸手把这页撕了下来，撕碎后揉成一团扔进了废纸篓。他不应该在日记上留下任何可以定性为秘密的文字，军官通信也会受到审查，日记在生时固然不会，只不过谁能预料自己什么时候死呢。

门上响起了清晰的叩击声。他收起日记本，揣回口袋里。

“请进。”

梅斯菲尔德拿了文件给他签字，大部分是近日的作战报告，包括史蒂文森获得首个战果的那份。这些CR经过中队长审核签名后将递交到联队指挥部接受同样的审核程序，而后再汇总到旅指挥部。

他一份份看过去，签完了字，坐在对面的梅斯菲尔德突然想起来：“对了，你上周让我查的那架飞机是44中队的，我确认过了，他们的中队标记正是两道白色长方形短杠，形似等号，在机身靠近尾翼部分的左右、背部和腹部都有。”

“44中队？驻扎在布律埃的44中队？”

“是的，有什么不对吗？”

“不，没有……那能查到具体是谁的座机吗？”

“机身上有大写的L的话，只能是他们A小队队长的座机，他们只有A小队用大写字母做身份识别码。”

“他们A小队队长是谁？”

“……这个，我问的那位朋友没有交代清楚，我也没有追问。要是你一定要知道，那我再去问问。”

“算了，不用了，就这样吧。麻烦你，乔治。”

“战场上彼此救援很正常也很常见，昨天他救你，明天你救他，没必要太在意的。”

“你说得很对。”

在贝蒂讷分别时，他并没有亲眼目睹路坐进他的S.E.5里，否则当时他就能认出来，在那次护航任务里救援他的友军小队来自路的中队。

大写字母L？有可能是路这个名字的首字母吗？他穿着飞行大衣，全程都没有露出里面的常服，看不到袖口或是肩章，也就无从知道军衔。

奥姆凭直觉告诉自己，路绝对是名老手。

事情发生在10月底。那日他带领A小队护送四架索普维斯双座进行对杜埃机场的照相侦察任务，他们从阿拉斯北部越过战线，在杜埃附近上空遭到了占据压倒性数量优势的敌机编队的拦截，目睹一架有棕色斑点的敌机正在攻击索普维斯时，他虽然通过一连串令人眼花缭乱的机动动作快速突破了四架敌机的包围圈，维克斯机枪从两百码外一梭远射打爆了那架敌机的驾驶舱，看它尾旋着从12000英尺高度坠向地面，但不幸的是索普维斯也被击中坠落了。斯普林斯、霍尔、帕里和林赛都在以寡敌众勉力支撑，事后才知道史蒂文森早在飞越战线时机枪就已卡膛了，他却没有临时退出编队返回机场，而是坚守位置，在空战中他等于毫无反击之力任人宰割的猎物，却奇迹般地不但幸存下来，还屡次三番看见他在追撵敌机，正是这种斗牛犬似的勇猛与责任感引起了奥姆对这个新人的注意。当时他们就像牧羊人面对虎视眈眈的群狼，提防随时被偷袭得手，索普维斯双座本质上是战斗机，1916年春夏季投入作战时适逢福克灾难结束从而获得的短期优势随着德军方面信天翁战斗机的到来而告终，由于携带观察员和80~90英里的缓慢时速，它在1917年已显得过时，主要用于执行危险的照相任务，在信天翁和福克三翼机面前就是一块肥美的鲜肉，如果只是新式战斗机之间的对峙，即使力量上处于绝对劣势，凭借S.E.5a的速度优势，奥姆仍有把握带着队员们全身而退，但要掩护四架双座安全撤离就是另一回事了。就在危急关头，突然一个友军六机小队从西面驰援而至，呈楔形编队突入了敌机阵中，刹时间机枪射击声和引擎轰鸣声在密集空域内响成一片……最终敌人见无隙可乘，放手让他们的高炮炮兵接管了余下工作。在阿拉斯上空两队人马挥手道别，奥姆记住了领头的S.E.5a机身涂装和识别代码。

梅斯菲尔德说得对。他不应该太在意谁在战场上救援了他，这也并不是他第一次得到战友的援手。空战不是超人之间的决斗，没有哪一名王牌飞行员能凭藉一己之力打这场战。孤独的个人主义英雄时代已经随着波尔与沃斯的死亡逝去了。

他暂时放开了这件事。他有许多的事情要做。

忙碌的战斗机中队生活里，他甚至一度遗忘了路困扰他的那张脸和姓氏。

11月30日下午联队指挥部下来命令文书后，他去基地医院探望了杰克。

“奥姆·玛里乌斯少校！”老杰克看见他第一眼就不顾周围一堆伤员和护士小姐的侧目，给了他一个热烈的拥抱，令奥姆一瞬间几乎因为难为情而脸红，至于那个新鲜的名字后缀，他自动无视了。被从中队长岗位撵下来后，这个英国小伙子也不过是个有劲没处使憋得慌的大男孩，因为久困医院而有些蔫搭搭的气象随着奥姆到来见到老朋友的欣喜而一瞬振作，变得精神抖擞起来。他扫视了周围一圈，发现好几位女士正在一边专注手头工作，一边好奇地偷偷打量新来的金发青年时，忍不住朝奥姆扮了个鬼脸，拉着他往门外走。他走路的姿势还不太利索，有些一瘸一拐，因此拄着手杖。奥姆疑虑地看了他一眼，杰克苦恼地说：“别看了，刚来时我的脸都被丢光了。该死的德国佬，打哪里不好，偏偏打在我屁股上，好些天里我只能趴着躺，像什么样子！”奥姆绷着脸，尽力控制住不笑出来：“现在好了吗？抱歉我不能早点来看你。我听梅斯菲尔德说，他们要把你送回国内？”

“你收到命令文书了吧？”

“是的。”

“那么奥姆·玛里乌斯少校，我就把65中队那群老小伙子们拜托给你了。照顾好他们，也照顾好自己。”杰克认真地说，“我希望至少等我回前线时，你还活着。”

“上头有明示怎么安排你吗？回HE？”

“我的这一轮服役期届满了，即使没有这次负伤，也会被调回HE蹲上至少三个月吧。我还不知道他们要安排我去哪里，也许是CFS，我猜。不过有你接手65，我倒没有后顾之忧，我也确实需要休息一段时间了。但是三个月……这也太长了，我会努力争取早一点出来。我一定会回来的。”

奥姆没有说话。他们停留在一辆卡车边上，又一批伤员从那上面卸了下来，送来基地医院的伤员都是要被转送回英国本土治疗的Blighty。奥姆在旁边搭了把手，帮助腿脚不便利的伤员下车，或是帮忙把担架接下来转交给院方，他们中大部分是步兵。交接完毕卡车驶离后，两人站着的地方恢复了短暂的平静。杰克看了他一会，突然开口道：“这段时间里，你跟你父母通过信吗？”

奥姆摇了摇头。“我不知道能跟他们说什么。他永远不会同意我到这里来，作为一个飞行员，或者无论作为什么。我不认为他会对我在这里的生活感兴趣。”

“那你母亲呢？上次休假，你有去看过她吗？”

“没有。”他只是回了自己的乡下宅子里，那是一座有四百年历史的老房子，原本属于他的姑祖母，老人去世后遗嘱直接由作为侄孙的他继承，因此属于他个人独有。宅子里很安静，没什么人丁，奥姆不在的时候便只有一位老管家、一名厨娘、一名园丁和少数几名其他仆役留守，也都是原本服侍姑祖母的。比起他名义上那个冠冕堂皇的家庭，他更喜欢自己的这个小家。

杰克是他在军队里极少数的战前朋友之一，他们从前就认识，尽管读的不是同一所公学。然而即便如此，他也不想就这个话题深谈下去。他们继续聊了康布雷战役相关的一些事，奥姆叮嘱杰克回国前务必返回中队一趟，大家要为他办个欢送宴会，杰克笑呵呵地答应了。奥姆送他回病房，在一众伤员和护士小姐们的注目礼下告别了他的前中队长和老朋友。


	3. 番外I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与44中队共用机场的友军中队的故事。
> 
> 本来想在正文里也把飞骆驼的46中队写进去，但考虑到人物太多了，正文写三个中队我已经吃不消，根本不是中篇的容量，只好略去46，估计只会附带一提，比如让他们的骆驼踩死44的S.E.5a这种滑稽情节==
> 
> 这篇虽然作为番外，实际上写在燔祭与种子第一章之前。这里面每个人物从笔下出来瞬间，我也对之怀有了感情，他们本来也是我对那段消逝的历史、消逝的人们的真情实感的投射，希望有朝一日能写成一个更详细的故事，而非这样寥寥数语。

He was born to be  
A soldier cheap to the King  
And dear to me.  
\-- A.E.Housman

撰写《论英雄、英雄崇拜和历史上的英雄业绩》的托马斯.卡莱尔说，世界历史不过是伟人们的传记。在我少小蒙学之初，读荷马史诗伊利亚德，我记住了那些脍炙人口的英雄故事，像是阿喀琉斯、大小埃阿斯、俄底修斯以及守城的特洛伊王子赫克托耳，他们的光辉与不幸一样鲜明夺目；稍长以后我读历史，读到亚历山大、恺撒、拿破仑诸雄主的生平，他们无疑是各自时代的旭日，使周遭一切人黯然失色，无论在其形象魅力还是其丰功伟绩的映照之下。历史学家不吝惜笔墨，穷尽细节之能事，付诸伟人们的传记著述，哪怕是针砭批评也起到了欲扬先抑的作用。这里面有一个真相是年少的我不曾注意到，在后来岁月里才逐渐理解到的，那就是，传记作家不为无名小卒立传。我们从来也不可能在历史这部煌煌巨著里认识一个个活生生的有名有姓的普通人。那些普通得就像脚底下的尘土、大气里的微粒一样不可见、不发出声音的人们，在历史里是隐形的，是1或者0，在各式表格或伤亡数字里以1计算，实质是0，仿佛根本不曾存在过，不曾诞生过，不曾呼吸过这个世界的气息。在这片巨大的空荡荡之中，藏着古往今来无数丢失了声音、面貌的人。

我是在1917年8月，也就是大战进行了整整三个年头的时候来到驻扎在布律埃的皇家飞行团第46中队的。战争刚爆发的时候我回到了老单位陆军医疗团，战前我在那里保留有一份军职，但是很快我就对现状感到不满意，呆在绷扎所或更后方的战地医院里照料伤病员，有时还要照料来自敌方的伤病员，并不是我对自己将要担负的战争责任的构想。出于对我很可能还没切实被派到海峡对岸这场战争就已结束的前景的忧虑，我想方设法转去了某个我自以为很有几率尽快开赴海外作战的步兵团，事实证明这一想法太过乐观。我的同僚军官们大都是些和我一样没见过世面的年轻人，但我和他们不一样，在我看来，这些公校生对待战争的态度就好像是去参加一场盛大的野外宴会，他们的兴奋同时伴随着漫不经心与漠不关心。在伊普尔、加利波利、洛斯的悲剧过后，我愈发深刻地意识到这一点，战争对于我有个人的相关性，我不是盲目地赶时髦一样想要去投入时代洪流，去充当圣战里的十字军战士，或是去充当庞大机器上的一颗无足轻重的螺丝钉，我的死在伊普尔和加利波利的兄长、同学和朋友们使我自觉成了一个孤独的幸存者，我没有权利豁免。我不知那些遭受同样损失的英国军官们怎么想的，他们是否还能发出辛辣的嘲讽或用一两句俏皮话和冷幽默来评判时局，我在日复一日的等待中愈发感到迫切与不耐烦，不满情绪也日益增长，终于，在1916年初，我的团得到了命令，作为新派遣出去的远征军增援力量的一部分登上了等候在多佛港的运兵船。那之后的大半年里，我在堑壕里忍受潮湿、冰冷、似乎永远不会放晴的阴霾天空与永远不会干涸凝结的泥浆，与人畜腐烂的尸体和咀嚼血肉的耗子为伍，夜晚睡在狭窄的防空壕，用冻僵的手握着枪杆在沙包筑就的掩体下值夜，无人地带上弥漫的雾气与乳白色雾气里浮现的枯木枝桠就是视野里唯一的景色，假如横亘的铁刺网不曾破坏这幅荒芜孤寂风格的印象派画作典范。我从未幻想过“La Belle France”，却也从未设想过她会如此悲惨，满目疮痍。那种感觉和看报纸完全两样，何况仅仅看报纸时我们还能想象亚眠、巴黎那些城市里的风光如旧，如今仅能依靠梦境重游。令我自己也感到惊讶的是，我对这一切适应迅速，无论什么样的脏活累活都不曾迫使我发出一星半点的抱怨。比起手下的那些孩子，作为军官我已享有足够的优待。1916年年中，索姆河会战爆发，历史会告诉后来的一代和无数世代，这是怎样的人间屠宰场。伊普尔和洛斯的毒气在马克沁机枪摧枯拉朽的杀伤力面前相形见绌。在7月20日的高林进攻中，我的眼部、腿和胸腔都被炮弹碎片击伤，其中一枚碎片穿过了我的肩部和胸部，万分之一的好运气让我的肺避开了它的沿途所经。在绷扎所和随后的陆军基地医院里，我得到了旧日同僚的看护，并在不久后随同其他伤员一起越过海峡被撤回英国。在肯特的医院里，父母得到消息前来探望我，他们的欣喜若狂和松了一口气的表情让我联想到自己死在那片森林里的后果，他们只有我一个儿子了，而我的营的幸存名单上只有80个名字。我在国内休养了几个月，直到伤势彻底痊愈，已经是1917年春天。一旦我得到医官开具的准予出院的证明，我立即返回团指挥部报到，请求恢复履行职务。但是我的请求遭到了无情的拒绝，他们似乎认为一个前伤员不再对团队有用，或者好听点说，已经尽到了他对国家的责任，他们倒是没有让我除役，但是蹲办公室从事文书工作，根本不是我想要的回归。话说回来，我的团因为伤亡重大而撤回休整，能否以及何时能被允许重返法国，连我的上级长官们也无从知晓。我不怪罪他们。我默默地接受了新工作，另一边却在暗暗积攒力量，伺机突破。在一次偶然的机会里，去伦敦公干途中我与一位儿时的朋友重逢，十余年前我们两家曾在伦敦西部的一座小镇比邻而居。他是皇家飞行团的一名战斗机飞行员，刚刚从前线返回休两周的短假期。我凝视他胸前簇新的军功十字勋章的紫色和米白色间条勋略，聆听他向我交待别后经历。在倾听完我的服役履历和遭遇后，他对我兄长的事表示遗憾，然后告诉我，要是我留在原来的团队重返战场的希望渺茫的话，为什么不试试去皇家飞行团呢！我当即表示这不太现实，学飞是个从未闪现在我脑海里的念头，尽管飞机和飞行是当时的新兴事物，令追求刺激具有冒险精神的年轻人趋之若鹜，但对于我似乎过于刺激了，而且我听说飞行员们绝大多数都很年轻，已经26岁的我会不会太老了？我的朋友对此疑问嗤之以鼻，他说他的中队里有一位一条腿被截肢，装了木制假肢的前皇家工兵中尉，已经29岁，也是去年才学飞，分配到他们中队的，而他所在小队的O.C.已经31岁！比我年长得多，况且我虽曾负伤，如今业已痊愈，并无肢体残缺。他说，皇家飞行团是一个有点eccentric的团队，容纳一切离经叛道、不走寻常路的异人，因为从你进入狭小的飞机驾驶舱那一刻起，你的生死，你的命运就全盘掌握在你个人手里，任何其他人你都指望不了，任何其他人也指望不了你，这里面没有军衔高低、阶级差别、财富悬殊，所有人承担的风险是均等的，没有区别待遇，在皇家飞行团里从事的战斗是完全个人的战斗，因此它也就能容忍个人主义和个性。当我俩对坐喝完酒，离开街边小酒馆，分道扬镳约定战后再会时，我发现，“去皇家飞行团”不再是虚无缥缈的梦幻，它不断在我头脑里盘旋回响，声音越来越洪亮，直到我意识到自己已经在很认真地盘算去实践它。一周后，我向我的直属长官递交了转调申请。

1918年12月，停战协议签署后月余，我给牛津的格伦菲尔爵士和夫人寄去了一个小包裹和一封信件。小包裹里装了一本日记本，上面留下了他们的孩子在前线的手绘画作，绝大部分是场景速写，有钢笔和水彩；一个小木盒，里头装着为数不多的个人遗物：从常服上取下的铜纽扣，帽徽和领徽，全套勋章和勋略，用棉绳串连在一起的一对身份牌，一只银壳怀表，一本黑色皮面的袖珍本圣经，还有布质翼章，棉线刺绣部分已经泛黄，沾染的血痕也已变成褐色。在短信里我向这对父母致以深切而乏力的同情，在信的最后工工整整签署了落款：C.E.利文斯顿上尉，第46中队，皇家空军，英国远征军，法国。落款之后，我写下如下字句：“他屹立不摇，如同海中磐石不可转移。”语出维吉尔《埃涅阿斯纪》。

这句话如实传达了我对亚瑟.格伦菲尔少校所深怀的敬意。1918年8~9月协约国军队的大规模攻势取得第一阶段的胜利后清理战场时，在一处重型榴弹炮炮弹制造出的土坑里，我们的步兵找到了他和查尔斯.麦克林上尉。在进行危险的低空对地袭扰任务中，他俩的座机被猛烈的地面还击火力击落，坠毁在德军阵地上。此后发生的事情我们一无所知。在我们的地面部队推进并夺取了那块阵地后，两个人都已经死去了。据目击者报告，两具遗体是重叠在一起的，由于上面的那个人将身体底下的那个人抱得过于紧密，以至于步兵们将遗体抬出弹坑时，要耗费一番气力才能将两人分开。格伦菲尔少校是头部中弹，麦克林上尉是左胸和背部中弹，推测他们俩是在彼此救护时遭遇致命伤，相拥着跌落原本想借以庇身的弹坑里。两人的骆驼残骸留在附近。步兵从身份牌上得到个人信息，向联队指挥部通报了噩耗。

我是在1917年8月17日来到46中队，在这一天结识亚瑟.格伦菲尔少校和查尔斯.麦克林上尉的。当时他俩还是格伦菲尔上尉和麦克林中尉，前者是我所在A小队的小队长，后者是我最初的指导性飞行里的教官。亚瑟是土生土长的英国同胞，查尔斯却是个加拿大人，他属于骁勇善战的殖民地居民，不要忘记加拿大人是第一支在欧洲的土壤上击败了欧洲军队的殖民地部队。我的中队同志们都是好小伙，来自帝国的各处土地和陆军的各个兵种，最老的“老爹”已经34岁，因为他已婚，是两个孩子的父亲，比我们所有人都来得年长，也就有充足的资格安享这一爱称。我们的枪炮官曼斯菲尔德是个身材瘦小的英格兰人，却是英国最好的橄榄球接锋之一，装备官柯林斯是魁梧的新西兰人，战前在家乡经营一家农场，中队副官和记录官柯弗岱尔来自威斯敏斯特，战前是温彻斯特公学的历史教员。要是我详细描述这些迄今在我记忆里仍栩栩如生、音容笑貌宛在眼前的同伴和生活细节，我可能需要写厚厚一部回忆录。但是撰写回忆录不是我目前的工作，等到我从现在的岗位卸职，完善地履行完毕我的责任后，我有足够的时间来完成这一项工作。要知道，这些人与事永远刻在我的生命里，不会随时间磨灭，直至上帝将我召唤而去，让我们天上再见的那一刻。

亚瑟来自的家庭是世代居住在牛津的格伦菲尔家族，这个家族即使在战争期间也产生过一些名人，有一对格伦菲尔双胞胎中的一个获得了维多利亚十字勋章，是他们的堂亲，还有一位在龙骑兵服役的战争诗人。但是亚瑟和我们印象里那些标志性的贵族世家子弟中的任何一个都截然不同，他和他的双胞胎哥哥也截然不同。是的，他也是一对格伦菲尔双胞胎中的一个，据说比他的哥哥塞西尔只晚出生25分钟。我没有荣幸得识这位塞西尔.格伦菲尔少校，他在我被派到46中队之前不久，在一次特殊的攻击任务里MIA。“战斗中失踪”通常就意味着“战斗中死亡”，不过是措辞更为委婉。我能够想象这桩悲剧对他的家庭和亚瑟本人的重创。战争中鲜少有亲兄弟在同一个单位服役，更遑论双胞胎，想来正是为了避免这种现实的困境。从中队内的老人那里得知，从前的亚瑟不是现在这样；B小队队长特雷弗.斯奎尔斯上尉告诉我，塞西尔是位谦谦君子，而亚瑟尽管眼下和蔼可亲，比起那时的塞西尔他简直就是野蛮人了。我想到军官室壁炉台上的中队合影，里面有塞西尔的面容身影，再想到亚瑟豪放不羁的衣着举止，油然而生赞同：他似乎从来不注意自己的外表，常常一副衣冠不整的模样，不肯好好戴帽子系领带，总是敞着领口，敞着外套前襟，靴筒上泥痕斑斑，金棕色的乱发不驯服地翻翘着……至于他的衣着，说朴素是委婉，衣衫褴褛邋遢陈旧或许才是真相，皱巴巴的布料，胸前的勋略都已褪色到难以辨认，只留下玫瑰形勋饰兀自醒目于其上，在这一团乱糟糟当中，他漂亮的面孔和湛蓝的眼睛就显得太突兀了。使我好奇的是，为何在一个家庭里养育出来的兄弟习性会差别如此大，我自己也有兄弟，但是我和埃迪就不这样区分明显。

8月31日，在我抵达布律埃两周后，中队接到命令，亚瑟晋升为临时少校，正式接替46中队O.C.一职，这也就等于宣告塞西尔从MIA确认为KIA，军方未能从德国人那里接获他幸存的蛛丝马迹。麦克林中尉晋升为上尉，接管了亚瑟的A小队，他原来是亚瑟的副手。说到查尔斯.麦克林，我必须承认，我再也不会喜欢第二个加拿大人，或者更广阔一点说，喜欢第二个殖民地居民像喜欢他那样深了。查尔斯拥有人的性情里最好的那些方面。RFC和RNAS里有许多很好的加拿大人，其中有些人在后来的年月里给予我深刻的印象，诸如雷蒙德.科利肖少校和凭借难以想象的英勇壮举获得了VC的比利.巴克少校，但是查尔斯对我而言与众不同。倘若说亚瑟于我是飞行作战上的教官和领袖，查尔斯就是生活中的良师益友。他身材高挑，几乎和亚瑟一样高，只是更健壮一些，有一头利落的褐色短发和灰蓝色的、总带着笑意的双眼，他比我小两岁，5月份刚刚度过在前线的第三个生日，他最大的愿望就是下一个生日能在家乡过。这个24岁的老兵和年轻保姆像母鸡看护小鸡一样，照料着A小队成员的一切，从身心健康到日常的饮食起居。46中队的每一个成员都非常喜欢他，你再也碰不到比他更心地善良、体贴周到的人了。我时常想，战争最大的罪孽之一，就是让这样的好人上战场，把他们训练成最优秀的杀戮机器，摧毁敌人也被人摧毁。

来到布律埃的第三天，凌晨5点，我的勤务兵叫醒了我，提醒我只有半个钟头的洗漱和用早餐时间。5点20分，我套上飞行服和帽子，抓起风镜和手套往外走，查尔斯和A小队的其他伙伴们已经在机场等候。由于预定的起飞时间是5点半，我还不算迟到。这是我第一次跨越战线，飞临德军阵地上空。尽管在前两天里，我已经被查尔斯带着在我们自己这边飞过多次，对驾驶骆驼也已十分熟悉，但第一次到“那边”去，还是令我感到紧张不安。查尔斯安抚我说这是自然反应，他刚开始也是如此，尤其“阿奇”总让新人吃尽苦头，即使是老手很久以后也仍旧不能习惯，想象和切实地经历它是两码事。“阿奇”是我们对高炮的昵称。除了“阿奇”的亲切问候，还有讨厌的“洋葱”和无处不在的机枪火力。他要我跟紧编队，呆在自己的位置上，绝对不允许掉队，在敌方空域，掉队的新手容易迷失方向，而且单独一架飞机，往往是敌人最好的狩猎目标。事实证明，在堑壕里习惯了重炮轰击巨响的我，并不比任何一个别的飞行员新手更耐受“阿奇”的威力。天空中没有防空壕，再脆弱不堪的防空壕也比帆布与木头的机身来得结实可靠。孤身一人穿行在云层里，聆听周围炮弹呼啸爆炸的声响，俯瞰阵地上大炮一刻不停喷吐出火焰与闪光，是一种非常孤寂的感觉。我没有表现出胆怯，可我也像绝大多数新手那样会犯错，有些时候最微小的错误也能导致死亡，我的幸运在于我属于一个老练成熟的中队，有一群老练成熟的队友和一位最为谨慎冷静的巡逻队长。他们弥补了我的过失，使我在最容易死亡的阶段逃过一劫，有机会成长为像他们一样优秀的飞行员。

作为少校中队长，在日常巡逻任务里亚瑟没有必要亲自带队，但他总是尽可能地亲自带领每一次中队规模的行动，除此以外，他随时随地加入任何一个小队的日常巡逻，甚至频繁地外出进行不记录在案的单独巡逻，我们永远也不可能知道清楚在这样的时候他究竟击落了多少架敌机。柯弗岱尔为此有一次当着我们的面发了火，他不是因为亚瑟总把文书工作甩手给他而发火，而是因为他认为频繁的单独外出过于冒险，亚瑟如今是一个中队的中队长，有更重要的份内职责，而不仅仅是个飞行员和巡逻队长。设想假如我们中途失去了他，上头再调一个新O.C.来，他可能不能胜任或不适合，对整个46中队的影响将是致命的。一个战斗中队有一位称职的指挥官其重要性不言自明。柯弗岱尔的担忧正是我们所有人的心声，没人愿意失去中队长，一百架敌机也不值得他拿命去换。也许在算术上这是一种划算的计量，但在我们心目中，一百架敌机的分量也及不上他一个人。我永远记得报到的头天晚上，他在我的营房外头对我说的那番话。“尽力活着。”离开前他拍了拍我的肩头，严肃地嘱咐。复仇也许是甜美的滋味，活着却意味着更大的责任，无论如何要活着。只有我们活着，让敌人去死，才能赢得这场战争。

1918年12月下旬，我接到了格伦菲尔爵士寄来的第一封信，信中请求我在伦敦与他会晤，他有一些疑问想要当面询问我。我无法拒绝这位悲痛的父亲，复信答应了这一请求，这样，在新年来临前三天，我在伦敦柯芬园见到了塞西尔和亚瑟的父亲。他是一位面貌清癯有威仪的中年人，年约五旬上下，有一种学者特有的安详庄重的风度，他是皇家学会会士，是一位有声望的考古学者和地理学家、探险家。尽管丧失了仅有的一对儿子，在面对和询问我时，他仍然考虑到了我的感受。我从他身上找到了塞西尔和亚瑟共有的那些美好品质的来源，对双胞胎兄弟南辕北辙的习性也有了答案。格伦菲尔爵士秉持自由教育，对儿子采取了放养形式，任由他们随其天性发展。“塞西尔柔和的性情更像他们的母亲，而亚瑟更偏向我，在他小的时候，我时常带他在身边，对我的野外工作他表现出极大的兴趣，要是他能顺利完成大学学业，很有可能会走上我的事业道路。塞西尔讨所有长辈的喜爱，亚瑟就像是光的反面，像是塞西尔的阴影，他对此并不在意，只有父母才了解，他们俩是彼此在世界上最为宝贵之人。我总是不自觉地更偏爱亚瑟多一点，也许因为他像我，也许因为他不如塞西尔那样受到关注。说来奇怪，他们两兄弟性情差异如此大，却殊途同归……”他对我歉意地一笑，想起我并不认识塞西尔，转而询问起有关麦克林上尉的事情。军方寄给他的慰问信和报告里语焉不详，作为前战友我当然是最理想的求助对象。我把我知道的一切细节和盘托出，实际上关于亚瑟和查尔斯的最后时刻，我所了解的并不比战争部公式文书和皇家空军的报告上来得多。即使是一位有权势、有声望的父亲，也很难找到渠道探听消息。战后百废待兴，被战争打乱的一切进程需要回到正轨，创伤要修复，民生要振作，许多混乱的烂摊子亟待收拾，国家和政府并没有多少余裕来顾及那些对儿子的最终命运满怀疑虑的父母。战争中谁不曾失去，谁不是受害者呢？连首相家庭都付出了伤亡代价。万幸的是，我们作为了战胜国的一员。要是作为战败的一方，苦果想必更难吞咽吧。

我想告诉他的是，在亚瑟和查尔斯面临的那种境地里，他们的选择也是我们的选择。亚瑟曾经对我们说过，他绝不允许中队内任何成员怯战，也绝不允许中队内任何成员在战友遇到危难时对于上前救援有一丝一毫的犹豫，这是46中队两条基本准则，无论是谁，违反其中一条，他都会毫不犹豫将之踢出去，哪里来就回到哪里去。我想告诉他的是，亚瑟和查尔斯是我们中间最好的，易地而处，我们会毫不犹豫为救护他俩中任何一个去拼命。很明显，他们彼此也是这样想和这样做了。我唯一觉得困惑的是，那天的天空漂浮着无数架飞机，我们的和敌人的，为什么掉下来的偏偏是亚瑟和查尔斯，为什么不是我。被高炮和机枪火力射中全凭几率，冥冥中自有天意做主，但是上帝为什么不能偏爱他们两个？就像我和埃迪之间，为什么是我活着，埃迪死了？在9月份那个灾难的日子里，我又一次感受到“尽力活着”要打败“复仇的甜美滋味”有多困难。我只是不能预知，巴波姆战役后我成了Blighty，通过基地医院被遣送回国，休了整整一个月长假，他们诊断我的精神负荷太大(仅仅是做噩梦而已)，等我好不容易逃离医院回到法国，与我的老中队会合不久，战争结束了。

战争结束了。

与格伦菲尔爵士的会面并未就此告终，这仅仅是往后许多年里我们的无数次会晤中的第一次。我们对彼此有一种奇怪的亲切感，仿佛同病相怜。1919年初，我们相偕回到法国，探访了在那里忙碌战争公墓项目的IWGC，在加来海峡省贝蒂讷区的拉旺蒂军事公墓墓园里，我们将携带的鲜花敬献在毗连的三座坟墓墓碑前。亚瑟最终和他的兄长、查尔斯并排落葬。在他们安眠的土地上，青草刚刚萌发出新鲜的芽尖，不消多久就会蔓生成郁郁葱茏，兵燹的痕迹在草叶的覆盖下将逐渐淡化至于无形，只留下一排排、一行行洁白的石头墓碑，标记着曾有过的世纪大灾难。1919年秋季，我陪同格伦菲尔爵士夫妇远赴加拿大，找到了查尔斯.麦克林上尉的亲属：他的双亲和他的姐姐。远隔大洋的两个家庭，因着如此悲怆而又奇妙的联系结合到了一起。1920年2月，通过空军部和陆军部某些朋友的帮助，我得以获取到在1918年9月攻势发动时负责防守那片阵地的德军部队的几名老兵的地址，随后发去了若干信件。我没有抱很大的希望，想在混乱的战场上寻找一个目击者和知情人，实在是太难了。但令我惊喜交集的是，我很快收到了第一封回信，随后是第二封、第三封、第四封。第二、第三封信是向我致歉，表示回信人当时并不面向那片区域，不了解具体情况，但知道有两架骆驼战斗机坠落在该区域，假如天空有两架飞机坠落，很远一片战场的人都能目睹到，他们对英军的许多机型都熟悉，尤其是经常负责低空对地袭扰行动的骆驼。第一封回信和第四封回信我复印转寄给了格伦菲尔爵士。信中内容节录如下：

“……上午10点许，一阵巨大的轰鸣从堑壕上空掠过，我们习惯性地卧倒躲避敌机袭击时，却发现那是一架拖拽着黑烟坠落的英国飞机，它显然已经失控，落到地面仍向前冲了一段距离，直到栽入一处凹陷的洼地。我们有一个小队接到命令去俘虏飞行员，但在能够接近那里之前，一架不知从何处俯冲下来的敌机对他们展开了扫射。当时的形势十分混乱，我所在的堑壕正从正面和侧翼遭受英军的猛烈进攻，头顶还有轰炸机和对地攻击机的持续袭扰，所有的努力都只是勉力支撑与负隅顽抗，全线溃退随时可能发生。在这样紧张的局面下，我们无暇考虑敌人的意图，与之纠缠，只是条件反射性地集火还击，以为即使不能击落它，至少也可以驱赶它离开。对于这些不要命的英国飞行员，我总怀有一种既惊叹又愤恨的情绪，他们的存在每每令我们原本灾难的生活雪上加霜，苦不堪言，我时刻盼望着我们自己的战斗机能出现，击落或赶跑他们，可是事实却恰恰相反，我们每天都能看到英国人从头顶进进出出，却鲜少看到自己的飞机飞临战线上空，据说他们如今受限得更为厉害。正当我满怀愤懑，同时又为自身命运焦虑不安的时刻，令我万分惊诧、难以置信的一幕发生在了我的眼前。我看到那架俯冲下来的敌机无视密集的火力网和根本不能作为机场使用的坑坑洼洼的地面，在空中绕了半圈，绕到与那架摔落的飞机滑行路线平行的角度，然后就这样迫降了下来！他要干什么？我心里叫喊着！几乎没等飞机停稳，飞行员已经从坐舱里跳了下来，飞快地冲到那块凹陷的洼地，将他的朋友从狭小的坐舱里拖抱了出来。这是多么愚蠢的决定啊，这些英国人都是疯子吗！难道他以为他还能从那里起飞？带着他的不知是死是活的朋友？赶在我们的人将他们两个一起俘虏或射杀之前？我和身边的同伴对望了一眼，从彼此的面孔上看到相似的困惑与恐慌。后来的情况想必毋庸我详加复述了。时至今日，这幕景象仍不时从我记忆深处闪回，我仍然清晰地记得，那第二架飞机的翼间支杆上系着一条长长的红飘带。”

第四封信与第一封里的叙述基本相似，仅有时点和措辞的细微差异，最关键的是，两封信里都提到了第二架飞机翼间支杆上系着的红飘带，那是十分醒目的标记，他们显然都认为这处细节有助于我确认死者身份、理清整个事件的脉络。

真相如今已大白。

整个46中队只有两位飞行员会在骆驼的左侧翼间支杆后边系上A小队队长的红色飘带。最初是亚瑟.格伦菲尔上尉，尔后是接替他的查尔斯.麦克林上尉。我们中最为谨慎冷静的人，在9月3日，巴波姆战役的最后一天，做出了他人生中恐怕是唯一一次错误的决定。这个决定无论由中队内谁来作出，都毫无疑问会被亚瑟训斥得体无完肤，“不仅仅是愚蠢，而且是灾难性的”。在明知无望、没有一丁点希望的境地里，他选择了下去救护他的中队长和挚友。他原本可以留亚瑟在那里，在他飞下去时，他很可能就已经死了，他的致命伤在头部。

但是我知道查尔斯为什么要这样做。

1918年3月德军发动了春季攻势，与我们共用一座机场的44中队的中队长雷金纳德.A.玛克斯威尔少校在战斗中牺牲，他和亚瑟是同一类型的人，高挑，瘦削，衣着邋遢，有张饱经风霜的面容，深受部属爱戴，是个非常好的战斗机飞行员和中队长。由于两位少校私交甚笃，连带着两个兄弟中队也打成了一片。玛克斯威尔少校的损失对我们影响重大，为了鼓舞士气，在当晚的宴会上亚瑟仍然扮演了演说人的角色和欢乐的核心，但在晚宴散场飞行员们都各自回了营房，夜阑人静的时分，我因为失眠而辗转反侧，最终决定爬起来出去透口气时，偶然聆听到了他和查尔斯的谈话。

“柯弗岱尔给联队指挥部打过电话了，没有进一步的消息，也许，有那么一丝可能性，他还活着，只是被俘？”

“麦克，他已经死了。你和我都十分肯定这一点。他不会接受被俘虏的境况。”

“亚瑟，我非常抱歉……”

“别试图安慰我。有朝一日，倘若我陷入同样的境地，我也不会接受当俘虏。”

“那你要怎么办呢？用维利信号枪或韦伯利手枪跟他们搏斗吗？”

“那一定是幕很滑稽的场景，是吧？”亚瑟笑起来，查尔斯也忍不住笑了。

静默了好一会，才听见亚瑟冷淡的声音：

“不，麦克，我想我不会活着落到德国人的阵地上。”


	4. Chapter 4

12月初同机场的兄弟中队40中队也终于换装了S.E.5a。他们把老纽波特送到圣奥梅，再从圣奥梅飞S.E.5a回布律埃，个个脸上都混杂着兴高采烈与恋恋不舍的复杂情绪。每个经历过这一以旧换新阶段的飞行员都能理解，纽波特陪伴他们克服了艰难的血色四月，尽管面对同时期德军的主力战斗机信天翁D.III处于劣势，它仍然是一款优秀的战斗机，为皇家飞行团立下了汗马功劳，波尔的主要战绩就在纽波特上取得，当56中队最早换装S.E.5时，波尔被允许保留了他的纽波特用于单独巡逻。S.E.5状况频出的磨合期更加深了老飞行员对纽波特的恋旧之情。米克在12月上旬才兴奋地对路说“我们用新飞机把德国佬驱逐出了天空，在它面前他们简直不堪一击，真是糟糕的运气啊”，到了中旬他已经语气一变为：“上次休假回来跟德国人就打了寥寥几战，我的机枪真是让我伤透了心，几天前我把一架信天翁从11000英尺撵到3000英尺，然后我的两挺机枪都卡住了，而他逃走了。太烦人了！”他甚至把抱怨写进报告递交到了特伦查德眼皮子底下，当这位皇家飞行团的最高司令官亲自跑来前线要说法时，怒气冲冲的米克不顾在场上级的安抚劝解，直率地扬言“把我的老纽波特还给我”，连珠带炮、丝毫不留情面地一通抨击和责问喷得特伦查德忘了初衷。尽管事后米克也感到了后悔，意识到这样激烈的抗议方式很可能于事无补还会增添麻烦，但在特伦查德返回后数日内，一个寒冷的、不能飞行的天气里，路正坐在40中队军官室里和米克、两个麦克围炉烤火聊天时，一位风尘仆仆的陌生军官走了进来。

米克站起来，秉持主人家的殷勤好客邀请他坐到火炉边去。“请问有什么能帮到您？您来此地有何贵干呢？”他询问道。

军官脱下风衣，露出了校官军衔，他自承是HQ派下来的枪炮军官，来调研S.E.5机枪弊病的。

事实证明，当你遇上懂得干实事的领导时，即使直言犯上敢讲真话，也并不必然会被扣上“不服从”的罪名受到军法处置，有时反而能促进尽快解决问题。当然，这种情况通常只发生在战时，和平时期的军队是非常官僚主义的。路从未想过战后留在军队发展，假使他能侥幸活下来，他也绝不认为米克能适应战后的军队，从认识他的第一天起，他就一直相信，这个半爱尔兰人是那种要么战斗要么去死的类型。

皇家飞行团是一座熔炉，它的成员有来自宗主国的英格兰人、苏格兰人、威尔士人，处境尴尬的爱尔兰人，作为殖民地居民的加拿大人、澳大利亚人、新西兰人、南非人、印度人，作为外援的美国人，帝国各处土地、各个兵种、各种社会背景、拥有不同生活阅历与战斗经验、来自不同阶层的形形色色的人们汇聚到这里，因而使它的成分较之陆军里任何别的部队有了一种超乎寻常的复杂性。实际上到了1917年冬季继续称之为一个“团”(Regiment)已经不太合理。RFC于1912年4月建立之初只有一个陆军联队与一个海军联队，陆军联队只有三个中队，每个中队由一名少校指挥，海军联队因为飞行员与飞机都较少没有组建中队并且于1914年7月脱离出去成立了相对独立的海航RNAS；一个航空兵中队相当于一个陆军营，营长为少校，三个营组建成一个团，这个时候将RFC称作“皇家飞行团”是比较合理的，尽管它的司令官亨德森将军是一位准将而非上校团长，但截至1914年11月的扩军使其已能够容许两个以上中队构成的联队的建制，每个联队由一名中校指挥，到1915年10月进一步的扩军使其已能够容许旅的建制，每个旅由一名准将指挥，到1917年甚至容许师的建制了，训练师和中东师相继建立，尽管在法国的RFC从未得到“师”的称号，但到1916年3月它已包含若干个旅，而司令官特伦查德也已晋升为少将，事实上获得了师的地位。此时RFC无论如何不宜再称为“团”，称其为“皇家飞行军”更为合理。从这个简短的过程描述可以看出这个新兴兵种是如何在短短数年内飞速发展壮大起来，各项作战计划、战场部署也越来越离不开空中部队扮演的重要角色。随其发展壮大，陆航与海航分散管理的模式已不再能适应战争态势，将RFC从陆军脱离出来与海航合并建立一个独立于传统陆军与海军之外的第三分支——空军军种的需求日趋强烈，据说最迟在明年春季就可能完成这一重大结构转变。

超乎寻常的复杂性也就使RFC同时有了一种超乎寻常的包容性：特立独行、离经叛道的风格在其他部队行不通，或容易招致打压，很难有出头之日，在这里不是这样。它既能容许波尔这样离群索居的孤独者存在并成为国家英雄，也能容许米克这样直言不讳的超龄飞行员找到立足之地，赢得同僚尊敬和上级重视，只要他们能打下尽可能多的敌机。战果不是一个人的全部价值，甚至也不是最重要的那一部分价值，战果却是最直接快速的证明自我方式，在波尔的时代，战果是个人智慧与勇毅的产物，故而什么样的个性都被容纳，因为空中的战斗是个人式的、孤独的战斗。

但是米克不是一位个人主义者，也许一开始是，在40中队经过相当漫长的磨合与历练，成长为一位王牌和巡逻队长后，他的特质就逐渐显现了出来，并且他有了话语权与领袖魅力将他的理念付诸实践。1917年夏季路和60中队的南非飞行员“祖鲁人”乔治·洛伊德上尉一起来到布律埃，后者调来40中队担任小队队长，洛伊德告诉路，米克始终认为空战是一门科学，科学意味着要动脑子思考、研究和实验，有径可寻，要有策略，而不是一味蛮勇和单打独斗。洛伊德与他的60中队老战友、不久后到访过布律埃的新西兰王牌“格里德”基斯·卡德威尔上尉都对米克印象深刻。“空战战术”在当时还是新鲜概念，许多悍勇的王牌飞行员的字典里根本不存在这个词汇。比如卡德威尔，倘若有的话，他所认知的“战术”也仅限于在开火之前尽可能地缩短与敌机的距离，在整个西线，或许没有人在这点上做得比他更极致，此外，至于敌机的高度、位置，他从不操心，也干扰不到他的作战计划。他见过波尔的战斗，见过沃斯的死战，他觉得这就是一名战斗机飞行员的全部和极致；比起波尔和德国对手沃斯，米克更像56中队的超级王牌吉米·麦克库登或是德国的奥斯瓦尔德·波尔克。而麦克库登这一型以谨慎与智谋著称的，是皇家飞行团里占据主流的卡德威尔式战斗机王牌们所不了解的。米克与吉米·麦克库登确实存在着诸多方面的相似之处，也有着深厚的私人联系，他俩结识于1917年冬春季的乔伊斯格林基地，期间回国休假的吉米是教官一员，负责向包括米克在内的学员们传授极为重要的前线作战经验，两人同样出身于军队士官家庭，同样是从士官阶层起步后来获得军官委任，同样没有接受过正统的公学教育，在各自充斥着公校生的中队军官室氛围里是异类的存在。相似的出身背景和思想使他俩相互吸引，私底下做过深谈探讨，尽管吉米那时已经是功成名就的大王牌，而米克还只是刚出飞行学校的“新鲜野蛮人”，尽管米克比吉米老了近八岁，尽管米克当时飞DH.2公然挑衅并破除了吉米的“切勿在2000英尺高度以下陷入失速”诫律，这一切都没能阻挡一段可贵的友谊的开始。

套用“祖鲁人”洛伊德的原话，当你走近米克、接触到他的内在后，你不可能不喜欢他。实际上路觉得，他见到米克的第一眼就喜欢他了。路是个表象温和的人，所有的棱角和脾气都隐藏在很深的内里，有着极强的情绪控制力，世界上很少有人或事能够激发出他尖锐的一面，他一直对自己的这种性格感到满意，而米克则是截然不同的另一种人。时至今日，他依然记得那天晚上米克坐在他寝舍门口那把木头老摇椅里，看到他回来瞬间脸上展开的笑容。“我看见了你早上的战斗过程，非常惊人，我想请你喝杯酒，但是你不在，我等着等着就自己把它喝光了！”他懊恼地把摇椅边上的空酒杯给他看，路笑起来，有一种奇异的感觉：好像他和这个初次见面、连名字都不晓得的陌生人认识很久了。“没关系。”他说，“你要不进来坐坐？”他打开门，灯光下看见面前高挑瘦削的青年有一头深栗色的头发和一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，没戴帽子，敞着外套前襟，袖口军衔显示是个上尉，和路一样。他摇了摇头，说自己得早睡，次日要早起拂晓巡逻：“我的名字叫曼诺克，伙伴们都叫我米克，听说你是刚刚调来44的，期待我们很快能一起飞，也许明天，要是明天晚上你愿意来隔壁的40中队军官室，我就能有机会补上这杯酒。”

他握了路的手，走进了黑沉沉的夜色里，嘴里哼着一支忧伤的小调。后来路才知道那是《伦敦德里小调》。

他的本名是爱德华·曼诺克，米克这个绰号起源于他在乔伊斯格林期间，因为他母亲是爱尔兰人，他身上有一半的爱尔兰血统。尽管出生于英国，孩提时随军久居印度，后来又回到英国，在坎特伯雷定居，在威灵伯勒工作，战争爆发时他在英国国家电话公司位于土耳其君士坦丁堡的海外分公司担任监工，爱尔兰的生活篇章在他不长的人生中占据的份额其实不重，一半的血统的影响却是显而易见的，体现在他的面貌特征、性情和家庭教育形成的行为习惯里。米克有过艰辛的童年和青少年，战争爆发后滞留土耳其的他因为英土之间的敌对局势，和其他英国同胞们一起沦为战俘关押到了君士坦丁堡的集中营，在那里因为屡次越狱帮助难友获取食物，是个不安分的刺头战俘，曾被剥夺遣返名额，遭到单独囚禁的惩罚，被折磨得奄奄一息濒临死亡，最终土耳其人答应释放他，是因为他身体过于孱弱，土耳其人认为放他归国也不会给英国军队增添丝毫助力。他们的判断显然大错特错。米克归国不久就投军了，辗转经历皇家陆军医疗团、皇家工兵最终在1916年8月转到皇家飞行团。按照军队档案上填报的生日“1887年5月24日”来算，此时他已超过二十九岁，做飞行员是实实在在的超龄，当时的飞行员普遍在二十左右，因此没人看好他的前途。但人们显然跟放虎归山的土耳其人一样预估错误。来到布律埃后，在一段时间的艰难融入过后，他在40中队逐渐建立起了声望和领袖地位，他把纽波特座机的螺旋桨縠盖漆成黄色，英语里“黄色”也有“怯懦”之意，用以提醒人们他初来乍到时的低迷期，他还在纽波特右翼V形支杆上绑上不知打哪弄来的女士长筒丝袜做队长飘带，这算是一种奇怪的幽默感吧。他的端正漂亮却饱经风霜的面容，深陷的凯尔特蓝的眼睛，不驯服的深栗色头发，使人联想到一个荒野漫游者或是丛林居民的形象，然而他朴素的衣着与谦逊的风度举止，他的欢快、幽默、甜美与充满活力，他既强硬又真挚的性情，都像是磁石一般吸引着周围的人向他靠拢。你再也找不到比他更热忱更纯粹的内在了。他是个非常矛盾的个体，既强大又脆弱，既坚韧又敏感。他有一个像火一样熊熊燃烧的灵魂。路偶尔不免担忧，这样持久地燃烧和发光发热，最终会耗尽他自己。

偶尔他也会想到在费斯蒂贝尔前面的堑壕里碰到的那个年轻人，他连他的脸都没看清过，却没来由地感觉亲切。在皇家飞行团能得到的一种与众不同的经验就是，你随时随地都能撞见一些很有意思的同僚战友。人与人之间的缘分难以言喻，像是命中注定，不能强求，也许今天认识的人，明天就阴阳永隔，这样的经验得来的教训就是，永远不能太重视和太执着于某个对象，人也罢，一段感情或是关系也罢。如果命中注定他们要再次见面，他们就能再见，在那之前谁也不会死。在贝蒂讷分手后，他决定委诸命运。

 

12月17日上午，正在进行第二轮巡逻的A小队在拉巴塞上空遭遇了一场恶战。最夸张的时候，以自身为诱饵吸引敌军火力，从而为队友赢得喘息之机的路遭到了八架敌机的围攻！明显势不可挡，不可能硬碰硬正面对抗的情况下，路选择了使诈——以装死的伎俩来迷惑敌人。他翻转机身，放任自己头下脚上陷入了失速尾旋状态，成功伪装出一副失控坠落的模样，等到目睹他即将坠毁的敌机放弃了继续追击，转而去攻击其他英军飞机，他立即从失速状态中改出，爬升到高处，并且迅速占据了有利位置，向敌机再次发起了攻击。但主场作战的敌人又在数量上占有绝对优势，决定了这场遭遇战英方很难获得什么实质性的好处，只是以寡敌众的战斗中很容易被激发出来的牛脾气让他们不愿意就这么快速撤退，反而不屈不挠地跟对方你来我往缠斗了老大一番功夫，直到路估算再这么折腾下去，油料就不够宽裕啦，正准备吹响撤离的信号哨，这时打东边又飞来了一个编队。起初他以为是又一个敌机编队，一贯冷静的他也不免心头火起，倔犟顿生，但是来者速度很快，几乎是眨眼间就让他辨明了敌我，不是信天翁，这是一个S.E.5六机小队。至于为什么是从东边出现，而非从协约国阵地所在的西边，想必是深入德军腹地狩猎的小队在返程途中。

半小时后他坐在了中队长办公室里。

“后来的经过就是如此，我们击毁了三架信天翁，击伤两架，自身无一伤损，只有吉布森在机场降落时把机鼻插到了地里。显然对所有人这都是个令人振奋雀跃的结果。哈利激动极了。‘我从来不曾见过有人能像他那样战斗，如此富于冰冷的理智和残酷’，这是他的原话。他指的是我们的友军小队的队长。我建议他哪天跟随米克出去一趟。真心实意地说，尽管我不赞成哈利的看法，但他的作战风格的确让我联想到米克，非常地冷静和精于计算。米克曾告诉过我，他认为空战就是一系列方法和程序的精密组合，以达到摧毁敌人战机的目标，战斗中他很少会去考虑人的因素。今天我看到了把他这番话诠释得十分具体细致的现场。”

他停下来，沉思了片刻：“亚瑟，你能帮我查下他在哪个中队吗？”

“把他座机的中队标识和机身识别码交给哈罗德，让他去查，但是容我冒昧问一句，为什么呢？”亚瑟没从文书上抬起视线，似乎只是随口问了一句。

“要是米克今天也在，一定会非常感兴趣，急于认识他的。他俩的作战方式就像对双胞胎。”

仅仅是一个闪念。在交战中的某个时刻，那样的“冷静与精于计算”让他心头一瞬闪过了一丝奇异的熟悉感。返回机场后他试图为这种感觉找一个合逻辑的答案，他立即想到了米克，两者间作战方式的极为相似完美地解释了他的“熟悉感”。

“我想也是。”亚瑟扔下笔，把审批完的文书放到筐里，站起身来舒展了下肢体，走到角落里搁着飞行装备的椅子边上，一边套上保暖裤、大衣、毛里飞行靴，一边交代路：“下午我要去战区指挥部开会，你记得晚上早些回来。”

路递给他围巾：“你还要上去？你今天不是没安排第二轮吗？”

“活动活动筋骨，大冬天干蹲在办公室太无聊了。”亚瑟冲他扮了个苦脸，“你晓得，这个差使完全不适合我嘛。”

“哈罗德会不满的，你一而再、再而三地乘他不在偷溜出去，小心回头又挨一顿责备。而且以哈罗德的为人老是替你打掩护，从ORB上篡改你的飞行记录不如实报备，确实挺为难他的。”

“我要是能选择，我才不坐这个中队长位置呢，况且前线那么多中队长，凭什么就禁飞我！”

“是禁止跨越战线，不是禁飞，谁叫你上回差点摔机到敌占区。”路纠正他。

“这两者有区别吗？”亚瑟自动无视了后一句话。

“……你这是藐视负责战线巡逻的同志们！”路转而安抚他，“好啦，这只是暂时的。而且禁止你越过战线，却没有严格限制你在这边的飞行时间，不是吗？”

他陪同亚瑟去了机场，目送B小队升空，才慢慢踱回来，走到机库附近，从士官食堂叫了他的两名机械士出来，他把这天下午大半的时间花在了机场上，给新来的补充兵讲解演示空战战术和格斗技巧，余下的时间他花在了士官食堂。亚瑟结束巡逻后直接飞去了战区指挥部，哈罗德在傍晚归来，夜幕降临前路和哈利、席德结队起飞进行当天的最后一轮巡逻。

四个月前哈利还是个初来乍到的加拿大补充兵，因为学飞时间太短甚至无法飞直线，第一次教学飞行是路带着他，结果他在路上下前后左右出没，跟B小队一起编队飞行时，他的纽波特好像跟人有仇，到处上演险些友军相撞的惊悚场面，队长巴斯一落地就直言跟他提意见，他却镇定自若反驳：“你的人都压根不会飞直线！我要找CO换队！”巴斯震惊得哑口无言。亚瑟征求了路的意见后把他塞进了A小队。同样是这个哈利，是个积习成癖的扑克老手，有一回白天有架德军双座侦察机跑到机场上空拍照，没扔炸弹就飞走了，到了晚上，不知是同一架双座还是换了一架又来了，有人喊赶快熄灯，路正要吹蜡烛，哈利却拦着他说，“等等，等我把这盘打完，他们是来找机场，不是来找我们的。”话音刚落，轰地一声炸弹爆炸了。像这种令人啼笑皆非的奇葩事件在皇家飞行团前线中队其实比比皆是。好在亚瑟和路对人的判断很少出错，不到两个月后加拿大新兵就融入了集体，四个月后的今天他已是一名老兵，尽管个性依旧鲜明，时有奇行怪论。土生土长的英国人席德比他晚两个月到来，他是亚瑟跟中央飞行学校那边提前打好了招呼，根据需要特别挑选分配过来的。

一个战斗机中队里的飞行员因为战损、事故伤亡、回国长期休假再分配等诸般原因难免会有减员，导致需要补充兵来填补人员空缺，通常这个补充兵会从圣奥梅的第1航空兵站——所谓的“飞行员池塘”里调用，但是44中队的雷金纳德·亚瑟·玛克斯威尔少校为了获得更符合中队需求的飞行员类型，事先跟CFS的头儿杰克·斯科特中校打了招呼，需要新飞行员就直接致电从他的航校里要人，因为斯科特看人非常准，推荐的人选从来没失败过。一旦亚瑟有此需求，就会有一名CFS飞行员接到命令登上最近一班船来圣奥梅报到，而亚瑟事先也已取得联队长同意，帮他保留这个名额给国内刚到的飞行员，然后再派到44中队来。可是当亚瑟短时间内需要的补充兵不止一人时，他就不得不接受“池塘”直接调配来的人员，而这样的人员有时会非常失败 (当然不是绝对会失败，比如米克就是从圣奥梅的“飞行员池塘”分配到40中队的)。席德尼·格林中尉正是这样一位从CFS来、替换失败人选的正确人选。跟哈利不同，他像皇家飞行团里的许多飞行员一样在学会开飞机前就经历过战斗，甚至经历过在初始阶段教导他们的飞行教官们无法想象的艰苦卓绝的战斗，作为骑兵他在第一次伊普尔战役中头部负伤，作为工兵他在索姆河战役中左腿重伤截肢，他的胸前佩有嘉奖英勇的军功十字勋章，他于1917年2月伤愈后破格被收入阿帕文的中央飞行学校，他不是一位卓有天赋的飞行员，事实上也同当时许多飞行员一样，在降落这方面严重缺乏能力，但是慧眼识人的斯科特留下他，给他机会完成训练和通过考核，并最终把他推荐给了44中队。不久后他就用实际行动证明了他在空中和地面一样具有非凡勇气，他是一位不折不扣的观察气球杀手。

对于路·索尔维森，能与这样一群勇敢活泼、精力充沛的队友朝夕相处并肩作战，始终是一种荣幸，也是庆幸。这可能是迄今为止，战场还不能对他的精神造成太大负面影响的原因。尽管他早已见识到，它能对人的精神造成怎样的破坏。


	5. Chapter 5

北克莱尔马莱机场。

史蒂文森爬出坐舱，拉下风镜，充满爱意地拍了拍他的老伙计几维三世，乐呵呵地接受了围拢过来的队友们的祝贺，今天早上他在众目睽睽之下击落了他的第三架敌机。从11月26日到12月18日，也就是今天，不到一个月里三个战果记录。他的局面已经打开了，一个月前颗粒无收的窘境仿佛已远在天边。

飞机几乎是刚刚停稳，没等地勤过来搭把手，汤姆·林赛就从坐舱里迫不及待跳了下来，兴奋地冲到室友面前拍打着他的肩背：“干得好，小安德鲁！走，我陪你去梅斯菲尔德那里填写作战报告，这可是这个月里你的第三架，CO在上头签字时肯定也会很高兴。”

他当然不会忘记这是谁的功劳。他的队友们都是好人。汤姆总在他沮丧时鼓励他，以过来人的口吻给他建议和忠告，在他打下敌机时表现得比他还兴高采烈，尽管爱开玩笑的斯图在中队军官室里设了个小赌局，赌他的几维三世能撑多久。他写信给家乡的双亲，写在他身上发生的事情、在他可亲可敬的伙伴们身上发生的事情，无论是天上还是地面上，无论是勇敢的飞行员还是辛劳的地勤，有太多有趣的事值得写在信里，传回给南半球另一块陆地上挂念他的乡亲们。要不是怕给审查信件的长官们添麻烦，他写起来准会没完没了，那薄薄几页纸哪里够。12月初他休了两周短假期，回不了新西兰，只能回英国。一同休假的梅贝里邀请他回了自己在柴郡的家。他没有兄长，只有两个嫁了人的姊姊和一个小他五岁的弟弟，梅贝里就像他的亲兄长。他的家人对待这个跨洋来帮助英国打仗的殖民地小伙子非常关照，照顾他就像照顾家里另一个小儿子。梅贝里带他去了他就读过的剑桥莫德林学院，带他去了查特豪斯公学，两地的许多师生都参军了，学院的教室变成了军官训练团场地。他和熟人们谈话时依旧言笑晏晏，回来路途中却眉头深蹙、忧心忡忡，那是史蒂文森唯一一次见到他悒郁不乐的模样。“不应该让学生来，应该留在学校继续学业，也不应该让教师来。世界毁坏完了以后，要靠这些孩子重新建造。”他说。“可你也是教师呀。”史蒂文森心想。没出远门的时候他们就坐在家里烧得暖融融的壁炉边看书，享受热茶和点心。只有这样的时候史蒂文森才能瞧见梅贝里着便服、想象他披着教职员长袍的模样。两周假期倏忽而过。他们一同搭船返回了西线。

奥姆自然是高兴的，听完了斯普林斯的报告后，这位年轻少校难得露出了一丝浅淡的笑意，直到电话铃声骤然响起，他向自己的资深小队队长打了个手势，顺手接起了电话。他的脸上还带着片刻前的微笑，在接起电话的过程中，这笑容也没来得及褪掉。

“奥姆·玛里乌斯少校？”

“请问是哪位？”

“我是路·索尔维森，还记得我吗，在诺森伯兰燧发枪手团的那条堑壕里？”

奥姆不自觉握紧了听筒，抬头看了斯普林斯一眼，后者会意地起身离开了办公室。

“……记得……请问有什么事吗？”

“我想要谢谢你昨天上午在拉巴塞上空施以援手，我记住了你座机上的中队标识和机身识别码，希望你不要介意我做了番小小的调查。”听筒里停顿了一小会，接着响起爽朗带笑的嗓音：“想不到原来你我早就碰过面了。”

他记住了救援他的飞机，却对他所救援的飞机毫无印象。

“……您不用放在心上。”

“我们能见个面吗？”

“……抱歉，我没听清楚，您说什么？”

“我说，我们能见个面吗？我想当面向你道谢。”

“……抱歉，恐怕不便，我没有额外的时间到布律埃去。况且如我所说，您不用放在心上，战场上彼此救护是理所当然的事，假使易地而处，您也会对我做同样的事。”

“不，不需要你亲自到布律埃来，我可以飞到克莱尔马莱。”

“但是……”

“我只是想见你一面，没有别的意思。”

“……”

“我们以前不认识，对吗？我是指在诺森伯兰人的堑壕里那次碰面之前。但是我有种感觉，你似乎很排斥我，我想不出来会是因为什么缘故。如果我们以前不认识，我应该没有机会得罪你而不自知。”

“……我……”

“奥姆，你很介意我们长着同一副相貌这件事吗？”

“……”

“我不能在电话里多说，要是克莱尔马莱不方便，我可以到圣奥梅，请你考虑一下。我明天这个时候再打过来。”

“咔哒”一声，电话挂掉了，压根没给他拒绝的机会。

奥姆拿着听筒默默站了好一会，浑身僵硬，面色难看，导致推门进来的梅斯菲尔德看见他第一眼就条件反射性地警惕起来，走到他身边，手里抱着的一叠文书也没来得及放到办公桌上，察言观色、小心翼翼地问道：“发生了什么事吗？谁打来的电话？”

“44中队。”他冷冰冰地回答。

“布律埃的44中队？诶，记得前段时间你不是让我查……”

“什么事也没有，乔治。”

把听筒放回去，他头也不回地大步出了门，留下副官若有所思，摸着鼻子想起了今早人们都在窃窃私语的那桩怪事。

 

事情是从昨天傍晚联袂飞到布律埃的埃迪·梅贝里上尉和比利·加涅特上尉开始的，他们各自在第1和第8中队服役期间与雷金纳德·亚瑟·玛克斯威尔上尉交情甚笃，玛克斯威尔后来晋升临时少校调到了第44中队担任中队长，他荣获DSO的消息昨天从联队指挥部正式通知下来，布律埃基地为此筹办了盛大的庆祝晚宴，除了共用机场的兄弟中队和毗邻的友军中队，驻扎得稍远一些的老战友也收到了邀请。本来按惯例这种庆功宴会就是找一个难得的契机名正言顺地聚众喝酒笑闹使劲折腾发泄一番，跟以往各色名目大大小小的晚宴不会有什么性质上的不同，但在当晚却着实发生了一桩出人意料的小插曲。

酒过三巡，东道主方面的A小队队长路·索尔维森上尉从夜间巡逻任务里归来，挟着寒风走进了人声鼎沸的欢筵现场，身上还穿着皮质飞行服，头上还戴着帽子，手里抓着手套和风镜，风尘仆仆的形容外加浑身冒着的冬日寒气，令现场微微安静了一瞬。他把大衣和帽子脱下来放在角落的沙发上，接过勤务兵递过来的热毛巾擦了脸和手，跟吧台的酒保博尔特打了招呼，拿起斟满的一小杯苏格兰威士忌一饮而尽，博尔特又给他满上，嘴里念叨着像是“晚上好，长官，有收获吗”之类重复了千百遍的老句子，路笑着回答，“抱歉，博尔特，天气太冷了，德国佬都在睡大觉，路上连一只鬼都没撞见”，说完他转过身来背靠着吧台，跟米克所在那桌打了招呼，他和两个麦克、绰号“吵闹”的格威林·刘易斯、亚瑟·基恩、莱昂内尔·布莱克斯兰等40中队的队友坐在一块，路示意自己歇会再过去，他放下杯子，就看到两个陌生的小伙子朝他迎面走来。

“嘿，奥姆，我们都不知道你跟亚瑟也相熟，你怎么不跟我们一道过来呢？看起来你是从战线上直接飞过来的？”

“抱歉，我是路·索尔维森。”路客气礼貌地回答，眉毛小幅度扬起，眼神里有轻微的诧异：“两位是……？”

梅贝里与加涅特面面相觑。

飞行员普遍热衷恶作剧，但奥姆绝对是例外。  
他甚至不会说笑话。

而且这个时候他们也定睛瞧清楚了，尽管眼前这人长得实在很像奥姆，五官细看像是一个模子里铸出来的，但并不真是奥姆。他的发色和眉毛的颜色都来得深得多，看上去神情气质也大不相同，像他们这样朝夕相处的同志，很容易从感觉上将两者区分开来，而且面前这个明显要来得年长。

“……我是埃迪·梅贝里，这位是比利·加涅特上尉，我们是从克莱尔马莱过来的。”

三个人之间有一忽儿冷场，随即路的声音打破了突如其来的尴尬和莫名其妙，仍然显得沉着温和：“上尉，你刚刚提到的奥姆，是65中队的奥姆·玛里乌斯少校吗？”

“是的……”梅贝里回答。

“你们是亲戚吗？表兄弟什么的？”梅贝里多少感到好奇。奥姆不爱说家里事，也许他有一位表兄弟同在军中服役。

“我从来没听说过，表兄弟能长成双胞胎！”加涅特不怎么赞同。

“可是他们不一个姓氏？”梅贝里小声提醒道。他有点抱歉地看了看路。

“……他和我，长得很相像吗？很明显片刻之前你们把我当做了他？”路颇感兴趣地问。

“……不是很像，是非常相像。抱歉，你可能觉得我们大惊小怪了。不过我从来没听他提到过有位在美国……的兄长或表兄弟。”梅贝里又认认真真打量了他一番，好像检查实验室里的样本似的，“好吧，这是保守的说法，其实是一模一样，除了头发的颜色和神情气质，还有口音，当然对于骤然间看到你们的人，通常很难有余裕注意到这些区分。就像我们刚才那样。”他谨慎地避免流露出困惑或过分探究的表情，因为这很可能涉及到对方的家庭隐私。加涅特就不那么讲究了，明显有些兴奋的他忍不住想问一个更奇怪的问题，但是有人已经抢先问了出来。

“路，说不准你真有个失散在外的双胞胎弟弟！”

庆功宴的主角玛克斯威尔少校双手捂着一杯热咖啡，笑嘻嘻地加入了这个吧台边的小圈子。“你仔细回想一下，小时候父母有没有透露过诸如此类的蛛丝马迹。我才不相信世界上能有两个长得一模一样的陌生人，连树上的叶子都不可能有两片一样的，我有个就晚出生一年的弟弟，现在在皇家要塞炮兵部队，从没听见过谁说我俩光看脸就知道是打一个娘胎出来的。”

他顿了一顿，嘴角咧开的弧度更大了。

“这是件挺值得高兴的事儿，不是吗？只要想想能同时看到两个你站在面前，路·索尔维森上尉，这场景可真让人喜闻乐见、迫不及待啊。”

路摇了摇头，不是很能理解，梅贝里和加涅特不认识他，亚瑟也不认识奥姆，凭什么他们会一致认为奥姆是他可能有的“弟弟”？

弟弟……这个陌生而又熟稔的称谓，在很短的一瞬间将他的思绪从法兰西战场上这处小而平静的避难所拽到了另一块广阔得多的大陆上，隔着大西洋，在弗吉尼亚的乡下庄园里，也是温暖的烛火映照出一张张笑脸，那是1913年的平安夜，世界被永恒改变前的最后一个平安夜。

他并未沉浸在混杂着怀念与惆怅的思绪里多久，很快就有人过来将他拽入了桌席间，美酒佳肴，插科打诨，唱歌咒骂，留声机里循环往复播放着维奥莱特·洛兰、乔治·罗比、艾尔希·珍妮丝、何塞·柯林斯的情歌，米克拎着小提琴跑到台上即兴拉起了欢乐的圆舞曲，演说、喝彩与起哄，拍打桌子的砰砰声，喝醉的人直接倒进桌子底下呼呼大睡起来，压轴戏照旧是野蛮的室内橄榄球赛，亚瑟把所有还能站着的人分成了英国人和殖民地人两边打对抗赛，而结果毫不意外，粗鲁、活力充沛的殖民地居民再一次战胜了精致文雅的英国绅士们！

 

路是在两座机库之间找到亚瑟的。他独个儿站在空地上，嘴里叼着烟斗，不知道在看什么。那么多的酒倒进胃里，却对他半点影响也没有。

从这个方向，依旧能望见大厅窗户里流泻出来的灯光，但因为距离太远，夜风中只能传送来隐约的声息。

路走过去，拍了拍他的肩膀：“快回去睡觉吧，这么冷的天，你一个人站在这里看什么呢？”

“星星。”

他看着天上的星星，它们要么是隔了太远的光年，要么是隔了过于浑浊的大气，闪闪烁烁的不甚清晰，像一双双弥留之际半睁半阖的眼睛。

“要是哪一天我回不来了……”亚瑟突然开口。

“什么？”路侧过头看他，手指间掐着的烟头在黑暗中闪着红色的光点。

“要是哪一天我回不来了，你要怎么办呢？”亚瑟问他，分不清开玩笑还是认真。

“我不知道。我猜……”路把快抽到尽头的烟塞到嘴里，吸了最后一口，扔到地上拿脚碾灭了，才以一种深思熟虑的语气回答，“我还是要继续战斗下去，一如既往，毕竟，这就是我在这里的工作和职责。”

这是第一次亚瑟和他面对面谈到死亡，到了这个时候，若说有哪个飞行员从来没有预想到过阵亡的可能性，那一定是假话。他们有太多阵亡的机会，敌机机枪，高炮炮火，引擎故障，座舱起火，迫降失败。他们不被允许使用降落伞。有人计算出前线飞行员的平均寿命是48个飞行小时，换算成天数后等于多少天，取决于战况的紧张程度，中常情况下每天三轮巡逻，每次一个半钟头左右，也就是10天出头，考虑上法国北部恶劣的天气因素则还可以再拉长一小段时日，大的攻势里最吃紧的时候可能达到一天六轮，飞行员的生命也就被压缩到了一周以内。血色四月期间，在最严峻的时候有两周时间里他们丢掉了半个中队。新来的补充兵是损失的重灾区，你几乎还来不及记住这些年轻的面孔，弄清楚他们的秉性脾气，和他们建立起深厚的同志情谊，就已经永远失去了他们。这并不是说，久经考验的老兵就不会死，死亡对所有人一视同仁，它可能在任何时刻到来，可能以任何面孔显现，根本不以人的意志为转移。他们唱歌喝酒，聚众嬉闹，不是因为对战友的死亡漠不关心或对自己的命运无所畏惧，而是因为表现出恐惧或是忧虑解决不了任何问题，战斗还要继续，生活还要继续，惟有如此才能鼓舞起士气，惟有坦然勇敢地面对它，才不至在恐惧战斗和损失的过多精神重压下崩溃。有人会对飞行员是一个宿命论者的群体感到奇怪吗？如果命运注定你明天就要死，那为什么不痛痛快快过好今天呢？

“路，你为什么要来这里，在你的国家决定加入这场战争之前？这个问题我以前从没问过你，人们当兵有各种各样的理由，我想，只要他是来帮我们打仗的，站在我们这一边的，管他是哪里人，怀着什么样的初衷。可我还是有点好奇。你知道的，和我们这些英国人不同，这不是你必须要打的战。”

“我该怎么回答？捍卫自由与文明，抵抗军国主义对世界的威胁？”

“请别用那套冠冕堂皇的说辞来搪塞我。你既不是一个嗜血、热衷杀戮的战争狂人，也不是一个纯粹的理想主义斗士，你有严谨的道德准则，但对人宽厚柔和，你的那套道德准则与其说用来律他，莫如说是为了克己。我想，你置身于此，应该有更私人的原因。”

“我也从来没告诉过你，我有一个亲弟弟在英国，我的母亲是英国人。”

“奥姆？”

“太明显了是吧？”路叹了口气，“我也是刚刚才确定，托您的福。”

“我不想打探隐私，你这个家庭故事看起来很复杂……他知道了吗，我说奥姆，他知道你这个哥哥的存在吗？”

“我想他应该早知道了，至少比我要早很多。”这个事实让他深深蹙起了眉头。他从来不认为找回自己的弟弟会是多么顺理成章的容易事。

“关于你先前的问题，其实对于美国家庭而言，尤其是初代二代移民家庭，这种情况并不罕见，有许多家庭是从英格兰、苏格兰等地迁徙过来不久，心理和情感上美国仍然只算他们的第二家园，英国才是故乡，有着无法斩断的纽带。父辈的乡土情结和自我身份认定，促使在美国的英国移民家庭的男丁会有相当一部分选择投军到法国来。还有一些好多代以前就移民到了美国的家庭，这些家庭里的故土情结没有那么强烈，他们的小伙子也跑到法国来，可能因为飞行是一项充满刺激和冒险的运动。至于我，这两者都不是。”

亚瑟看着他，等他说下去。

“我参军有很重要一部分原因是因为，我认为美国无法隔岸观火，坐享欧洲厮杀的渔利，在政治上与道义上都不能，一个战后破败的欧洲对任何国家都没有好处。尽管我个人觉得这场战争根本不应该打起来，也不会带来任何积极的结果，时至今日我们已经能看明白这就是场无可辩驳的巨大灾难，但如果必须要有一方获胜才能结束战争，那么我选择站在英国一边，让普鲁士专制统治与军国主义大行其道占领欧洲，现代文明是没有出路的。至于更私人的原因，是的，我知道奥斯蒙德在英国军队里。我一直希望能尽到作为兄长从未有机会尽过的责任。我只是不知道他在哪个部队，他改了名字，维科拒绝透露这方面的消息。他是奥斯蒙德家族的顾问，是我母亲的至交，我想他有他的忠诚底线要守。”

“你有没有觉得奇怪？皇家飞行团是这么大的一个地方，你和奥姆竟然完美地避开了彼此这样长久的时间，考虑到他是一位40架王牌，你们俩还长了一张同样的脸。这是怎么做到的？就好像上帝故意如此安排。”

也许。路想到。但这并不值得他特别介意。上帝终究在最后给他开了一扇门，这就足够令人感激了。


End file.
